


A Soldier On My Own

by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart



Series: Transitioning Into The Unknown [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills is a Beacon, Crossover, Death, Dread Doctors - Freeform, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Gore, Hybrids, Multi, New Orleans, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: Stiles is a born wolf but it hasn't triggered until he kills Donovan and now he doesn't know what to do.[Teen Wolf/The Originals/The Vampire Diaries Crossover](No pairings.)Canon until the story starts.(Teen Wolf Season 5, The Originals Season 1, The Vampire Diaries Season 2)





	1. What The Hell Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Jenelle here.  
> I'm starting a new book(maybe series). It's a Teen Wolf X The Originals crossover.  
> And I came up with an idea and this is that idea.  
> So hope you enjoy! ^_^

I'm gasping for breath, I still can't believe what happened. I'm standing, now alone in the library, next to  _him._  I just heard the last gasp of breath leave his dead body. I'm shaking, I can't stand. So I fall to my knees and just stare. I stare at the body of Donavon. The now bloody and dead body. I killed him. I...It was my fault. I killed him.

 

* * *

 

 

I feel something warm hit my knee, as I look down I can see the blood puddle that stretches from his impaled body reaching out towards me. I quickly crawl backward in shock. I'm still processing everything.

 

* * *

 

-Earlier that same day-

 

* * *

 

 

It started out as a normal day. Well as normal as you get in Beacon Hills anyway. We were still pouring over those impossible to read books, trying to find out more on the Dread Doctors. We also had to figure out how they were choosing the kids to change into chimeras and to top it off, no one believed me about evil Theo. Life as usual though. Plus my dad had just yelled at me for making a scene in the station when that brat Donavon mouthed off at my dad. Does he think I won't defend him?

 

* * *

 

Anyway, I was in the school till late reading that book again, I found when I was alone I got further along than when we had our group study sessions, which was weird since everyone else did better in the group. But I didn't think anything of it. SO I glanced up after my eyes started to close. I looked out the window and saw the sky darkening. I frowned, How long was I reading? It doesn't matter though. I packed up my stuff and headed to the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

I must've got really caught up, it's almost seven. I side into the jeep and put the keys into the ignition and turn the key and ... nothing. I turn the key again in hope and ... nothing. I grumble to myself. "Seriously? Again?" I ask no one. I opened the door and popped the trunk. While reaching over to get my toolkit from the back seat. I pulled out the flashlight and looked under the hood. It was pretty much duct tape and old broken car parts held together by sheer will. I look around and see an oddly empty space. If I remember correctly there was supposed to be this boxy shaped thing there. Where the hell did it go? Who would even want it? I sigh, damn it I'm gonna have to call Scott or someone else who has a car. I put the flashlight down, still turned on, in the toolkit. And I go to reach into my pocket when I hear a crunch behind me. I'm about to turn when I feel something slam down hard on my shoulder. 

 

* * *

 

I crumple under the sudden weight. I fall to my knees bringing the tools with me. I groan and I feel warm liquid spill from my shoulder, as well as a sharp piercing pain. I pull my body away from whatever attacked me. I scrambled forward and gripped one of my tools as I stood up. I turned to face my attacker and I was surprised. I thought it was either Theo finally going crazy or maybe even the Dread Doctors. But no, It was freaking Donavon. I held up the tool in front of me.

"Donavon? What the fuck? I gotta tell this does not help your case in getting a job as a police officer." Of course, my big mouth had to go taunt a chimera. When the hell did this happen? I see his eyes glow an unnatural white. I have no idea what the hell he is. Whatever it is I think he bit me. And I think he took some of me with him. Ugh gross.

 

* * *

 

He slowly stalks forward. Like honestly it would be scarier had I not been possessed by an evil fox. But it's kinda lacking in the predator department. Hell Zombie wolf was scarier. Not that I'm totally not freaking out right now. But I'm not too scared. Or that might just be the adrenaline talking. To be honest I can't tell.

 

* * *

 

Donovan thinks I'm distracted as I think and lunges for my head. I move just barely feeling his teeth filled hand scrape my face. In desperation, I bring down the wrench in my hand. I get lucky and catch him on the side of the head. He falls to the ground groaning. I quickly back up and run into the school. If I can get to the basement and trap him, I'm home free till I call Scott or something. I run down the hall as fast as I can while still maintaining balance. Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me. Shit, he caught up too fast. Uhhh were do I go ... Uh oh, the Libary... I still have my card in my pocket. I quickly dislodge it from my wallet and scan it and squeeze in. I see the doors close in Donovan's face. I back up breathing heavy. I see his silhouette outside the door, but the doors only open with a key so I'm good.

 

* * *

 

Well, I thought I was... that is until he takes his newfound superpowers and breaks the freaking door off its hinges. He charges for me all too soon again. So I turn around and I see some scaffolding and I just start climbing. I can't die yet. Is all that I'm thinking about at the moment. As I get a few feet off the ground I can feel the structure shake as Donavon is hot on my heels. He grabs my heel and pulls. In a desperate attempt to grab back on, and not fall down I reach up blindly for some type of purchase, but whatever I grab falls lose because all I have is a screw in my hand. I feel his hand let go of my foot. I look down thinking he's going to try something new. But what I see is horrifying. Donavon is looking up at me with normal brown eyes and blood spouting from his mouth. Plus the gaping chest wound. Apparently, I grabbed a screw that let a pole to fall down and impale him in the chest. I side down the structure and back away slowly.

 

* * *

 

-Present-

 

* * *

 

 

I run out of the room down the hall straight to the front doors and I stop and puke. I puke until I can't pull up anything anymore. I start to walk to my car when I feel this horrible pain. God, what is that? It started at my back but just continued. I hunch over in pain and I groan. I feel and hear my bones starting to break. I feel my body shifting and contorting to an unnatural shape. I feel my eyes burn and my gums are itchy. I stumble over to my car and I look in the side mirror. HOLY Shit! My eyes are yellow and I have canines. How the hell did I turn into a werewolf? But I look different than how Scott and the others looked.

"What the hell am I?" I whisper to myself.

 

* * *

 

**_Yay first chapter up._ **

_**Tell me what you think. Or whatever really, comments fuel me.** _

**< 3**


	2. Purple Eyed Wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is freaking out as to what kind of were-creature he was. He thought he was a wolf but what could he be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I feel like it's a bit awkward at first but I needed to get Stiles somewhere. And so count this as a filler chapter if you will.

* * *

 

 

Currently freaking out. I'm most definitely not human. But I can't say I'm a werewolf either. I mean I give off the characteristics or a werewolf but it's my eyes. Well, I thought they were yellow. I mean they were but they keep flickering purple. I really have no idea what I am anymore. I don't even understand why I was turning into a werewolf. It's not like I was bitten....shit. I look back at the school I'm standing outside of. I just sorta left Donavon in there. I don't know what to do. You think being a sheriffs kid would prepare you but I'm coming up blank. Though I blame that on the freaking transitioning into whatever I am.

 

* * *

 

I sigh and decide to go back and at least move the body. I can explain to my dad later. I think. I mean it was an accident. Right? I mean I wanted him to disappear. But more of "go away cause I don't want to die" then the alternative of " I want you to die". I'm pretty sure this counts as self-defense.

I walk passed the unhinged doors and I sigh and raise my head to the gruesome sight I left. Except... There was nothing there. I mean nothing. Like at all. 

"What the hell?" I say out loud. I did not imagine that. I am not going crazy again. There was a very horrible crime scene here. I... What is happening? I couldn't have been gone for more than 3o minutes.

 

* * *

 

So I do the only smart thing and go home on foot, of course. My saying is ignoring a problem until it is not a problem anymore. I mean I can figure out this werewolf crap. I did it once already with Scotty. So I feel like I'm already a pro at this. I went home and promptly freaked out alone in my house. My dad is still stuck at the station piling through all the recent crap that has been happening. I try to make my face shift but I'm having a problem. Also, I've been researching like mad for days after. And after a while, a few days pass.

No surprise, but I have no idea what is up with me. All I know is my eyes flicker between purple and yellow. And that I'm definitely not a normal wolf. Well were-wolf normal, if that even is a thing.

 

* * *

  
I have to go back to school today. I'm unsure of what to do. I have a control over my newfound powers...I think. It doesn't matter though cause I can hear my dad waking up. I hear him yawn and shuffle to my door. I can hear everything with the wolfie ears. And gotta say, seeing the plus to being a wolf at the moment. I sit up as my dad enters. He was about to tell me to get up when he sees me sitting there. 

"Oh, you're up. Good, don't be late to school today. And don't do anything stupid." My dad says as he gives me a look. I smirk and say don't worry. But my dad just sighs and heads back to his room. I get ready and pack a bunch of my research as I leave.

 

* * *

 

As I walk out of my house I remember my car. Which is now at the mechanics...which I forgot about until right now. Luckily my dad comes out and looks at me. 

"Wheres your car?" I look at him, and at the empty spot in the driveway. 

"Uhh, it broke... well more like someone stole a part of it. I don't know why, or who would want whatever they took. But I needed it to start the car, so I had to take it to the mechanic." My dad sighed,

 "Of course." He said skeptically. 

"Well come on. I'll take you today." I smile and get in with my dad. To school, I go. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short chapter compared to what I'm used to. But eh I have school in a few. And I should be sleeping at the moment. So yep. Enjoy.


	3. Why Does Everyone Leave When I Need Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles needs to talk about whatever the heck is happening to him, but no one he needs is there. 
> 
> What will he end up needing to do? 
> 
> hehe, foreshadowing.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... Its been a while... Sorry. I got into one of those "I wanna read more than write" moods. So I did. But hey big news I have the plan laid out for two books/parts in this series so far. I may not have been posting but I have been working👩🏻💻 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, pretty good chapter here. Just posting cause it's been a while, but really getting back into the mood again so yay ☺️

* * *

 

 

I arrive at school. And I'm just sitting in my dad's car looking out the window. My dad turns, "Uh Stiles, we are here."

I look at him and snap out of the anxiousness and respond, 

"Right, right sorry. Lost in thought." I open the car smile at my dad and wave as he drives away. He's suspicious, he had the  _'there's something wrong and you won't tell me, but I'll find out'_ look. It's a very distinct look that he wears a lot, mostly because of me. Well, always because of me. Anyway, I am now just staring at the front doors. I got the wolfie thing under control, sorta. I found an anchor which is my dad, easy. But I can't shake the feeling that I'm different from Scott and the rest of the pack. I shake my head and walk in. If I want to act like nothing's wrong I have to calm down.

 

* * *

 I walk down the hall and I see Malia, Scott, and Lydia talking by Lydia's locker. 

"Hey, guys!" I say bounding up to them. They turn and say hi. 

Scott asks, "Hey I've been texting you why haven't you answered?" I pull out my phone and see it's dead. 

"Huh, I forgot to charge it," I say out loud. Scott shrugs and Malia starts complaining how math is pointless and she can't understand why we have to do it. I see Lydia sigh and push her into the class. Scott grabs my shoulder and we walk into math.

 

* * *

 

3 hours later

 

* * *

 

The day hasn't been bad at all. I haven't had the eye flashing growly moments that Scott had, which is good. But I get really angry for some reason. It's odd, and I wonder if it's my new wolf side or whatever the hell I am. I decided I was gonna go to Deaton's later to see what's up. And why I'm different. Maybe he had an explanation. If not I'm gonna text Derek, though I doubt he'll answer he's been MIA since February after he left with Braden. 

 

* * *

 

I ended up having to walk there because dad left and I didn't want Scott to find out yet. So I just walked there. I had no problem like I thought I would. I just jogged lightly and got there in 10 minutes. Which one point to wolfie powers. I walked up to the door and knocked seeing the closed sign. I listened for a while but it seems Deaton wasn't here. Which was weird considering it was Thursday afternoon and I knew Scott started working soon. So I decided to call him. 

 

* * *

 

"Yo... Scott, do you work today?" 

"Hello to you too Stiles and no I got a text from Deaton two days ago saying he's not gonna be in town for a few weeks. He said he's giving me paid leave. So did you want to hang out or something?"  _I did not, in fact, want to hang out but now I guess I have to_  

"uh yeah what should we do, I thought you were gonna be at work." 

"Uh Lydia wanted to go get food with Malia, we could go too and I could invite Kira." 

"Okay, so just a pack meet up then." 

I can hear Scott scratch his head, "uh yeah, that's cool right?" 

"Yeah we haven't all hung out in a while it'll be fun to do something not danger related for once." 

"Okay dude, I'll text you where we'll be, do you need a ride?" 

"No, you can go ahead and pick up Kira you lovesick puppy," Scott growls playfully and hangs up.

Well now that that's over with, what do I do. If Deaton is gonna be MIA for the foreseeable future then I guess I gotta text Derek.

>  
> 
> _**To Derek: hey man  i know u r probably busy but i have questions like wolfie problems could u txt me back or call me** _

 

* * *

 

I sent him the text, I don't get a response but its Derek so I doubt I will.

 

* * *

 

Stiles never got a response... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so no spelling has been checked, I'm posting on my phone so everything is weird for me right now.{fixed now, it was so bad omg I'm ashamed}
> 
> I'm actually omw to school, I woke up late and sprinted to the bus forgetting everything cause my professor doesn't give us leeway on being late.
> 
> So anyway enjoy reading!   
> I have another series running atm if you're interested, it's a supernatural/teen wolf🐺 crossover. I have 5 books up and book one is called The Cousins He Never Mentioned !!! Please Read!!!


	4. Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has exhausted all his resources and is still nowhere close to knowing anything. 
> 
> Who the hell is gonna help him if Derek and Deaton are MIA? 
> 
> Well... there is one person who could help him... but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I was really in the mood and out came two chapters. 
> 
> So many ideas flowing around in my sad mind. So enjoy and be happy.
> 
> Another update will come shortly but I made some really bomb pasta and I'm staring at it and I wanna eat it but I want this shit posted first.
> 
> this is a long ass chapter, so no complaints I have another long one coming up so don't yell at me to update I'm doing the best I can...jkjkjkjk

* * *

 

I ended up never getting a text back from the missing Sourwolf. He hasn’t responded in 3 days. Also, when I meet up with Scott and everyone, he still hadn’t heard back from Deaton. So I’m back to knowing nothing and having nowhere to look this time around. Like who could possibly help me. None of the pack knew more than me about the supernatural. Maybe Chris but he’s somewhere in France right now doing god knows what with some hunters. Derek won't text me back and Deaton disappeared for no reason so I’m stuck like no one is… Oh yeah... There is one person, whos actually in Beacon hills still. Not that I ever want to go back to that place again, but the answers could lie there with, Peter.

 

* * *

 

The more I think about it the worse it sounds, yet its the only available option. I mean there's only so much you can google search. But I’m apprehensive about going to see Peter, I'm not scared of him really but relying on his type of important information seems like a stupid reason. So I wait, I set out to exhaust my other possibilities, more than I already have, first.

 

* * *

 

When I arrive at school today, I see Scott, Kira, and Lydia standing by Scott’s locker looking speculative about something. I walk up and tap Lydia on the shoulder,

“Hey guys what’s wrong?” Lydia startles a bit and Scott and Kira look at me.

“Stiles! Don’t do that!” I look at the glare Lydia is giving me,

“Sorry Sorry my bad.” I scratch my head an turn to Scott,

“So what’s up.” Scott was holding the book on the dread doctors we’ve been reading.

“Well while looking through the book we found this page inscribed to Dr. Valack, and Lydia said she meet him at Eichen House” Hmm, I must have skipped that page, I took the book from Scott and looked at the page he described. And it was there,

“So are we going to Eichen House to go visit him or?”

Kira speaks up, “Well I’m not sure we can, I heard he’s in the restricted section with the other supernatural creatures.” I perked up at that, that's where Peter is, hmm this is really convenient.

“Well we know a resident of that very same section, why not go visit him and take a detour.” Kira and Scott looked confused about who I was talking about but Lydia understood,

“So we go visit Peter and then knock out the guards and find Valack. That seems pretty easy enough.” Lydia says agreeing with the plan.

I shrug, “That or I can go in saying I’ll visit and distract the guards while you guys sneak in and just head straight for Valack if we do it that then we won't need to knock out any guards and you guys will have an easy time in and out. Also, the guard won't let me see Peter alone so he’ll end up staying there. And also night security in Eichen House is laxer during the night since everyone gets locked in.” Scott, Lydia, and Kira looked surprised at my level of knowledge and detailed plan in such a short amount of time. But come on they should be used to my genius by now.

But then Kira speaks up again, “Are you sure you should go to Peter alone? I mean isn’t that dangerous.”

I laugh, “Trust me, I can handle Peter, plus he’s locked away nice and tight behind a door that can easily hold all sorts of supernatural creatures, so no problem. Plus more of you should go to Valack, in case you run into a problem or if he tries anything. The more of you the faster you’ll get out because you’ll outnumber anyone you run into.”

I put my hand on Scott’s shoulder, “Also as much as I want to go in with you guys guns blazing, I’m the squishy human here, I prefer not getting shot or worse by some trigger happy guards in the restricted section.”

Scott eventually nodded and said, “Okay then that’s the plan, Stiles will distract the guards and get us access into the restricted section. While Lydia, Kira, Liam, Malia and I head to Valack. With that many of us, we may be louder but Stiles is right we should stay in numbers. Okay, we’ll meet at Echein House tonight at 7, that gives us an hour before visiting is over so we have to be in and out quickly. Good?” Scott looks to me in conformation. I nod and I see Lydia pull out her phone to text Malia what’s up and Kira nods as well and grabs her belt.

 

* * *

 

I go home quickly and see my Jeep sitting in the driveway. I smile, my dad must’ve got it for me. I go into my room and start reading the book again. To see if there’s anything else I missed anything else while I was distracted. Surprisingly my wolf side has been giving me no problems. Maybe it has to do with my other side, I can’t say for sure though. I don’t even know what I else I am. Hmmm, I wonder if I should tell Peter about the purple eyes. Probably not, if I can help it. I shake my head and focus on the book and I sit back and read.

 

* * *

 

My alarm on my phone beeps. I look out the window and I see it’s dark out. I thought I could read this faster but it seems I was wrong. But I still got halfway through. I stand up and grab my phone and shut off the alarm. I grab a new shirt and head downstairs, I was gonna take a shower but time went by too quick, I had to head to Eichen House, like now. So I get in my jeep and quickly switch shirts. Not that, it helps much because of werewolves but hey what can I do. Plus I don’t smell that bad to my own nose so, who cares.

 

* * *

 

I arrive at Eichen a few minutes late, everyone else it there.

“Sorry sorry I didn’t realize the time,” I say as I get out of the jeep and walk up to them. Scott nods and goes over the plan again. I nod after he’s done and head to the front doors.

I whisper so Scott can here yet the guy sitting at the front desk can’t, “There’s only one guy on duty once we leave follow us to the basement door and then go get Valack, I distract this guy no problem.” I walk right up to the front desk and smile, well more like a grimace, at the orderly.

“Hi, visiting hours are open for another hour right?” I say as I lean on the desk.

The guy glares at me then at the clock, “It’s open for another 40 minutes.” This jerk, I feel my skin heating up in anger, but I push it down and smile again, though it’s more forced.

“Right well I’d like to visit someone.”

The man sighs, “Who are you visiting?” I smirk feeling satisfied a bit,

“Peter Hale.” The man looks for the name and I see a little red mark by it that says restricted.

The man looks up at me. “Mr. Hale is in the restricted section only family members and can visit are you a family member please show proof.” I freeze shit, I didn’t know that, what am I going to do, uhh, oh crap I’m gonna never live this down.

“Well actually Peter is my boyfriend, we are family so I’d like to visit.” 

 

* * *

  
I can hear my stupid friends in the front laughing really hard. Those jerks, they will tease me forever. Damn it. But back to the guard, he looks me up and down,

“You’re his boyfriend? Mr. Hale is 38 aren’t you a little young?”

I glare, “Don’t judge me, I’m 18 I can date whoever I please, so can I see him.” I say back.

The guard sighs, “Fine let’s go you only have 30 minutes.”

I glare at him, “Fine lead the way.” As we walk I whisper,

“Get inside you jerks if you miss your chance because your laughing at me I won't even feel bad.”

 

* * *

 

They all rush inside and follow us. The guard opens the door and walks down the stairs. I follow behind but before the door closes I grab it and Scott nods at me and I let go as Scott now grabs it before it closes.   


* * *

 

I run a bit to catch up with the guard before he turns around. He looks back to make sure I’m still there and proceeds to open the gate, I don’t see any other guards so I quickly take off my plaid and shove it in between the door. I walk forward in sight of the guard, and we head down another branch to go see Peter. Before we turn out of sight I see Scott grinning with my plaid shirt in his hand. I smile and keep walking down the corridor.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eating pasta, peace out guys...


	5. Getting Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of this chapter is very misleading but it fits so perfectly on so many levels. 
> 
> Or the one where Stiles needs to make a deal with a devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am uploading this a few days late... I went to a concert. 
> 
> Actually, I had a grand time on Wednesday, which is a step up from normal everyday life so yeah. I went to see Panic at the Disco at the Barclay Center in Brooklyn. Which isn't far or anything cause I live in Brooklyn but I've never been in the Barclay center and I've never been to an actual concert before, so yay me, fun times.

 

* * *

 

The man stops and I almost walk into him not paying attention. He glares and looks at me, 

“Weren’t you wearing another shirt?” I give him my best try at Scott’s puppy dog eyes, 

“What do you mean? I am wearing a shirt see.” I say as I touch my t-shirt. The guy sighs and takes his keys out to open the door. 

“Hurry up visiting is almost over,” he says as he pushes me in.  “Mr. Hale you have a visitor.” I walk in and see Peter sitting on a bed in the middle of the cage. He looks at me confused. But the guard ignores and keeps taking, “You have 25 minutes with your boyfriend.” He says as he moves to stand in the hall. 

I walk in and say “H-hey B-baby.” Peter looks at me and almost breaks out laughing. “Shush, he said that only family could visit! What was I supposed to do?” Peter actually laughed out loud at that, the guard looked in. 

But Peter continued the “joke”, “Hi Stiles, How are you, baby?” I shivered ew. The guard looked away disgusted. 

I leaned in, “Let's not do this again, agreed.” 

Peter nods, “Agreed. So what brings you here? I assume you need something.” 

I nod, “Well that and I’m the distraction, Scott needed to sneak in here to see someone else. But I did need to see you and this was a perfect opportunity.” 

 

* * *

 

I sit in front of Peter, “So I was wondering if you ever meet another type of werewolf? They are like you guys in many ways but angrier and they adapt quicker to there wolf side. I tried to google it but nothing shows up, also Derek and Deaton are MIA, so I came here.” I tell Peter. 

He looks at me weirdly, “Where did you meet this other wolf?” I think about lying but decide ‘what the hell?’. I deadpan look Peter in the face, 

“Me.” He looks shocked and steps closer.

“Really now that's interesting. And how did that happen?” 

I glare, “Will you just tell me what you know.” 

Peter smirked, “Well I do know the type of werewolf you're talking about. They aren’t really around here though. Also apparently your a born wolf…” 

I open my eyes shocked, “Wait no, no this happened because I got bit by that white-eyed bitch Donavon I was not born this way.” 

Peter tilts his head, “White eyes, you mean a Wendigo bit you. Well, that definitely didn’t turn you into a werewolf. From what I heard, it lays dormant inside you until you kill someone.” I froze at that, what? Peter looks at my face again, he is reading me like an open book.

“So you activated it, huh.” I look down feeling guilty. Cause even though Donavon did bite me and almost kill me, I’m still responsible for his death. 

“Yeah remember the Donavon guy, him.” Peter hummed but didn’t say anything else, which I appreciated. “So anyway, do you know how this happened?” 

Peter nodded, “Yeah sure I’ll tell you, but for a price.” 

I glare at him, “What kind of price?” 

Peter smirked, “Well now that I know you are a werewolf I’m sure you can take that guard and unlock the cell and get me out of here. After that, I’ll tell you whatever you want and then I’m out of Beacon Hills for a long time. Deal?” I looked at the guard behind me. He was staring out into the hallway not paying attention to us. I needed to think about this, Peter said he knew, but how much of that was true. I can’t even prove what he just told me was true or not. But I have nowhere else to look. This is hard, but I take another look at Peter and I can see that he’s not in tip-top shape, he actually looks pretty worn out. Not that I blame him this place can do that to you. Ugghhh I am so going to regret this sometime in the future. 

“Deal.” 

 

* * *

 

Peter smirks again. And stands back a bit. I stand again and whispered, 

“Hey start acting crazy I need him to come in here.” Peter nods and wolfs out and bangs against the glass.  I pretend to act scared and back up. 

“Help!” The guard runs in with his gun up and points it at Peter through the grate for speaking. 

“That’s enough you stupid  _ dog _ .” He walks over to a switch on the wall and before he pulls it, I bring my hand down hard on the back of his neck. He falls easily with my new super strength. I then quickly grab his keys out of his pocket. I move to Peters door to unlock it. Then I back up suddenly, I see this blue electric charge that encases his cell. 

“What the hell?” Peter backs up as well moving further back. But soon the lock clicks and the door opens. 

 

* * *

 

Peter slowly steps out, “What was that? That wasn’t you was it?” 

I look at him, “Uh no, last I checked wolves and electricity don’t mix very well.” 

He nods, “So who exactly came with you?” I look at him then realize what that was, my eyes open wide, 

“Kira. We should leave, like now Peter.” Peter nods again and pushes me out the door. Once out of the cell I can see the hall full of people and half full of fighting. 

The guards noticed the cells opening and started to attack the inmates, to push them back in. 

 

* * *

 

A guard notices Peter and I and rushes us with a scream. And shoots Peter in the shoulder. Peter wolfs out and either kills him or knocks him out, I can’t really tell with the amount of blood on the floor. Peter turns around to face me and his eyes open wide in shock. 

“Stiles! Behind you!” Peter tried to warn me, but neither of us was fast enough to act on it. I turn around and see a gun in the distance, but I feel the pain first. Getting shot freaking hurts a lot, werewolf or not. I fall down in pain. 

“Owe Omg I was just shot!” I say as I look at the bullet wound. I can see the butt of the bullet sticking out of me so I do a stupid thing and grab it. I have a freaking bullet that was in my stomach now in my bloody hand, what the fuck. I hear something hit the floor in front of me and I look up and see Peter standing in front of a dead guard. This one is definitely dead or dying but he has a cut in his neck. I kinda want to throw up. Peter grabs my shoulder with his bloody hands, 

“Stiles are you okay?” I look at him and held up the bullet. We both look down at the wound and it’s already healed. 

 

* * *

 

I glance back up and smile, with some blood dripping down my face. 

“Hey, this werewolf thing isn’t so bad.” Peter laughs at my antics and pulls me up. We quickly run to the exit and up to my jeep. Once there, I pull my shirt off and grab a water bottle and my extra shirt. Peter looks down at himself and shrugs. I pour some water on the non-existent wound to wash off the blood and I rinse my mouth out. I dry myself off with the still semi-clean parts of my bloody shirt and slip on my old one from before, talk about getting lucky. Again. 

 

* * *

 

We had made here before Scott and everyone else so I give Peter my dirty shirt. He looks at me like I’m crazy,

“Just throw it away, but not here they’ll smell it.” 

Peter looks up, “Oh they don’t know?” He smirks. 

“Shut up Peter. Just get out of here before they show up, and meet me at my house, my dads working. I’ll be there in a second. You better hold up your end.” I tell him. He walks away, 

“You know technically Kira saved me.” I glare at him, and he laughs as he disappears. 

 

* * *

 

“I made a freaking mistake. That ass.” But I knew Peter was gonna help me anyway. Cause he lived and breathes off trouble and at the moment I’m in the center of it.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, also in like 4 or 5 chapters, maybe less, it's going to be more crossover than just teen wolf. Like the vampire diaries are coming in soon I think. Who really knows? Not me. 
> 
> LOL Hope you enjoyed anyway!!!


	6. Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter meet up at the Stilinski residence and figure out how everything happened and do these mysterious cousins hold the answer stiles is looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm on campus at the moment and I have the worst Wednesday schedule ever. I have one class at 9, to 10 then my next class is at 2 ..... kill me. It's only been two hours and I'm so done already. However, my next class is soooo freaking easy it's great. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy

* * *

 

I only needed to wait 5 more minutes before Scott, Kira, Malia, Lydia, and Liam pile out of the front door. They look no worse for wear. I was just fanning away the smell before I heard them coming. I jump into the jeep and yell, 

“GET IN!” They quickly load up before I gas the jeep and we drive away to Scott’s.

 

* * *

 

20 minutes later

 

* * *

 

My jeep pulls up to Scott’s and it makes a very bad noise. I glance at it and jump out. Everyone else gets out still tired from the events earlier in the night. I walk over and pop the hood, it's smoking a bit. Great, I sigh as I slam it shut. Scott gives me a smile that says he’s sorry but we all head down into his house.

 

* * *

 

We all sat around in the living room, talking about what was happening and what Valack said in there. Basically, I was being caught up with the events that I had missed that night. I was actually tried, well more like my brain was tired. I was just pumped with energy at the moment.

“So am I needed or can I sleep,” I asked as I raised my hand and stood to look at Scott. He looked at me and shrugged, 

“Yeah, I guess you can go. We have class tomorrow so it’s probably a good idea to sleep now.” Everyone else looked happy that they could sleep and go home already. 

“How about we talk again at lunch tomorrow? We could see what we found on our own and continue. Sound good?” Scott says to the pack, but that last part focused on me. Great that means he wants me to continue to search crap up on the dread doctors. I nod as I sigh and grab my bag I had full of research notes and I head outside.

 

* * *

 

Once outside I figure out a new problem. My stupid _(lovely)_ car isn’t working at the moment. I look back at Scott’s but no one else has left yet. I also didn’t want to bother anyone so I sighed again and started to jog home. Even with wolfie powers, I was not looking forward to it.

 

* * *

 

30 minutes later…

 

* * *

 

I come to a stop outside my house and see a light on. I quickly ask from outside, 

“Peter?” I see my curtains move and blue iridescent eyes glow through. I sigh, dramatic much. But it doesn’t matter I open the front door and plop my bag on the floor by the door and climb upstairs and open the door to my room. Peter is there sitting on my chair with his legs propped up on the table. I walk over and knock his feet off. 

“No feet on my work,” I say as I walk into the bathroom with a clean towel and shirt.

 

* * *

 

I come back less bloody and clean and sit on the bed opposite of Peter who is looking at the stuff on the desk nonchalantly. He turns and looks at me, “So werewolf, I will say it suits you, Stiles. As I thought.”

 I roll my eyes. “Yeah well, I don’t even know if I’m a werewolf.” Peter looks up, 

“Well your not the same type that’s true but you are a werewolf. I haven’t met many of your kind since it’s only passed down by blood and you have to kill to activate it.” I nod my head. 

“Uh well, I still don’t think I’m exactly a werewolf… I’ve noticed something, I don’t have control over it but…” I pause not really knowing if I should tell Peter that my eyes are a weird color. He looks at me expectant that I finish my sentence. 

“My eyes glow purple sometimes.” Peter looks confused, I feel confused, 

“At first I thought my eyes were yellow, then they changed to purple and now only if I concentrate really hard they can change back to yellow. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, because no matter what type of werewolf I am I don’t think my eyes are supposed to glow purple” I tell Peter hoping he has an answer. He just sits back in the chair. 

“I’ve never heard of that, you’d have to ask someone of your kind. Or a witch, though I don’t recomend that.” 

“Why?” Peter tilts his head, 

“Well, Witches are shady, they tend to do things for there own means and they look down on us.” Us, huh that's a thing now. I nod my head, 

“So someone in my family is a werewolf, it’s not my dad, because I know he’s shot some bad dudes and he hasn’t turned into a werewolf, I think?” 

“No it’s probably not your father, do you have any family on your mother’s side?” I had to think about that, I don’t really like to think of my mother’s side because it reminds me of how much I miss her. But now that I am thinking about it. I think she has a brother. Yeah, my mom used to talk about him. 

“Uh, my mom has a brother Richard Lockwood I think. I never really met that side of my family. Which is a bit weird but apparently my mom had a fight with him and they didn’t speak. But I did saw him once, at the funeral.” I say not having to say what funeral, fortunately. Peter nods understanding. And he gets up, 

“I’ll go ask around, see if the Lockwoods are werewolves. You should be fine but I’d recomend going somewhere for your first full moon. I don’t know how your experience is but it can’t be any better than ours.” Peter says as he casually jumps out the window leaving me alone with the thought of family. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh another chapter is done. And I've finally updated. Peace.   
> Anyway, the story is moving along, albeit slowly, but it's moving so yay.   
> I'm gonna sit here and write some more, maybe idk


	7. My Stupid Supernatural Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Stiles' lucky day. Yet he figures some new developmental changes and is even more confused than before. Then a pack meeting leads to some irritation. And Theo, freaking Theo, Stiles hates him and at least he knows he's not the only one with this sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo new chappie. Long as fuck btw.  
> It's like 3 and a half pages long. I guess that's what writing on a desk does for me. 
> 
> Anyway, this life O' mine is shitty and stressful as fuck but what can a girl do. 
> 
> However, I learned something, great yet not so great. I write really good chapters and I can write fast as shit but only when I'm depressed. Or slightly so. Yay, not. 
> 
> But whatever.

* * *

 

Friday the 13

 

* * *

 

Just my luck, my stupid supernatural luck. Though it’s more unlucky than anything. It’s a Friday and it’s a 13th and it’s a full moon. Like how horror movie stupid is my life. I feel like this is a bad omen. First Peter fucks off to god knows where telling me he’s helping me “search” and says he needs some time. That shit happened 3 days ago and I haven’t heard back yet. Me being my usual nosy self found out, by myself, that yes, the Lockwood’s apparently do exist, as a wealthy family in Virginia some place called Mystic Falls. If that doesn’t sound supernatural then I don’t know what does.

 

* * *

 

Apparently, they have these posh parties it’s all over the internet. I have a cousin also. After I stalked the shit out of the Lockwood family I found his facebook. His name’s Tyler we look nothing alike but that’s cousins I guess. We have more family but they are kinda nomad types cause other than a birth certificate there is literally nothing online about them. Well actually a few have multiple arrest records but that’s beside the point. This leads me to believe that they are in fact werewolves. But honestly I’m waiting on Peter at this moment and my ADHD is making this impossible. I have no class today, so yay free time, except not. Because Scott texted me that there is a pack meeting in like a few hours.

 

* * *

 

I stand up slowly and walk to the mirror, I flick the golden eyes on display. But in seconds the deep velvety purple floods in and the golden glow is gone. In its place is a supernatural purple glow. I haven’t exactly learned how to hold the gold color but I’m getting there, slowly. I haven’t noticed any changes, well other than the super smell and hearing. And of course not dying after getting shot in the stomach but well, werewolf here. But one thing other than that is electricity doesn’t bother me. Now how I figured this out was stupid on my part but I learned something. I found a taser on the floor in the police station and I picked it up and I was playing with it and I saw a metal pipe and touched it with said taser and apparently the pipe connects to another pipe that was poking my back that I didn’t realize at the time and boy did that shit scare me. I felt like a sharp poke and my shirt caught on fire. But after I put it out I was curious as to why I didn’t get electrocuted like the other werewolves so I put my finger in between the metal prongs of the taser and turned it on and nothing. No pain. The electric waves just floated across my skin and flowed up my arm and disappeared into my chest. Weird and unexplainable but what could I do. I put the taser back on the floor and walked away keeping a good ear to my heart just in case. But apparently, I’m immune or something.

 

* * *

 

I make my eyes go back to normal and start to test out other features. I try to make the claws but that’s actually harder then Scott makes it seem. Eventually, after like half an hour I see some claw action but it fades way to quickly. I have almost perfect outward control. But I’m lost as to anything about my “different” kind of wolf.

 

* * *

 

I look at the clock and apparently I spent my peaceful hours before the pack meeting testing out my powers. And now I only have 20 minutes to get ready and go there.

 

* * *

 

At Scott’s House

 

* * *

 

I parked my jeep out front and unlocked Scott’s front door. I walked inside to the living room where everyone was chilling. Scott gave me a confused look,

“Wasn’t my door locked, Stiles?” I smirk as I hold up a key that’s an exact replica of Scott’s. He sighed but laughed in the end. I look to my left and I see Theo, ugh not him again. I look to the right and I see Peter fucking Hale. I glare at him. Peter notices waves me off. I sigh and just sit down next to him and Malia.

 

* * *

 

Scott brings up how they figured that the dread doctors were stealing the chimera bodies and something about how Parish is involved and how he survived burning to death, which snapped me back into the conversation. I thought about Parish and how he smelt weird, I wonder if the others noticed. I file that away to ask Peter later.

 

* * *

 

Scott then ends the meeting and everyone starts to leave. I send a quick text to Peter telling him we need to talk and that he has to come to my place like now. I see him getting the message and sighing at me. But he still replies saying he’ll come. As I walk out of the house to my jeep that’s barely working. I mean it’s fixed but I didn’t have enough money to “ _fix”_ it so. But before I can climb into the front door I feel a hand on my shoulder. I don’t freak out thinking it’s Peter but I turn and I back up seeing who it actually is. It’s Theo, I don’t trust the dude and I also don’t like him.

“Hey Stiles do you mind giving me a ride, I kinda came with Scott and need a ride back. If you don’t mind.” I pressed my lips into a thin line. Oh, I don’t like this plus Peter and I had to talk, oh that's it. I give a quick look around and don’t see Peter’s stupid fancy car.

“Oh well, Peter asked me first, so if you don’t mind sitting in the back. I wanted to say no completely but my car has more than two seats. Theo looked me in the eye,

“Oh, did he? When were you guys friends?” I sighed and mumbled loud enough that he could hear but still trying to be quiet about it,

“When did we become friends?” I say sarcastically.

 

* * *

 

Before Theo had a chance to say something Peter walked out of the house and walked up to the car,

“Let’s go, Stiles.” He said, but he wasn’t happy about sharing the car with Theo if his face said anything.

“Right, well ok,” I say getting into the car. Peter got into the back. Theo got in shotgun. I turned the car on and it made all sorts of weird sounds that made me grimace.

“So where do I drop you off, Theo?” I ask sighing at my fate. Theo just looked at me,

“Oh, you can drop Peter off first if you want.” My eye started to twitch. He wanted to be alone with me for some reason, but I really didn’t want to especially not today my control wasn’t great and in a few hours I needed to hide away somewhere to sit out my first full moon. Peter saves me from saying anything though, bless him.

 

* * *

 

“Actually, I have to talk to Stiles in private about some stuff, so you really should get out first,” Peter says as he relaxes himself into the back seat. Theo for his part looks surprised that Peter said anything at all. So he just nods,

“Yeah sure, can you drop me off at the school I need some stuff in my locker I forgot.” I nodded and quickly drove to the school to get rid of Theo as quick as possible, he just rubbed me the wrong way. And even more so after I transformed. My instincts are screaming _don’t trust him_ and well I won’t.

 

* * *

 

“Well, here we are, Beacon Hills High,” I say pulling up to the front doors. Theo nods and gets out. Peter moves back into the front and closes the door. I drive away but I catch Theo watching us leave. Super creepy. And that’s saying something with the creeper wolf sitting next to me.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? 
> 
> There will most likely be lots of Theo hate in these coming chapters but eh. I hate Theo's character so much it makes me low key hate the actor. Like I can't look at his face without feeling ugh just cause I hated him so much in teen wolf. 
> 
> Anyway enough with the note and until next time folks.


	8. The Rising Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is starting to feel the effects of the change. The moon is rising fast and he's in a world of pain. Stiles relies on Peter to help with his first full moon. And Peter's not an 'Evil' guy per se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again, guess whos back Chika Chika slim writer. 
> 
> I love Eminem. lol.
> 
> Anyway, on other notes, this life o' mine is shitty at the moment. Too much drama with my mom. It's killing me tbh. I was honest w/ her recently and I basically confessed my "sins" to her and she flipped the f*ck out. And isn't talking to me and I think I've been disowned. *sighing*
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho enjoy this chapter...

* * *

 

I pull the car back onto the road Peter starts the conversation up after we made some distance away from the school. 

“So you don't trust Theo? Doesn't Scott and the rest?” I look at Peter while keeping my eyes on the road at the same time, 

“No, I don't trust him. I tried to tell Scott something was wrong with him but he doesn't see it apparently. He just sets off my feeling of ‘EVIL’ and well I wasn't wrong the last time I felt like that. Plus since getting my new powers I feel like I should trust him less.” Peter listens, 

“I agree. He was really trying to get you alone with him. But I’m curious what do feel about me? Am I still ‘Evil’?” Peter says laughing a bit. 

 

* * *

 

I honestly don't think Peter was ever evil. Hell, I kinda understand the feeling of revenge. And my hands are bloody in more ways than most. 

“You're not evil Peter, I mean you are a bit crazy sometimes. But you're not evil. Well according to me, if you ask Scott you'll probably get a different answer.” Peter looked a bit shocked and just looked out the window. 

 

* * *

 

It was quiet for a bit until I felt this sharp pain in my back. I slammed the breaks and tried to claw at my back. 

“Owwwww what the fuck was that!” I stared at Peter for answers. But he looked shocked too, this is just great! 

“My back feels like my bones are breaking! Is this normal?” Peter looks out the front mirror and I growl because what could be so damn important, and then I see it, the full moon starting to rise into the sky. It’s kinda memorizing like I could stare at it forever. 

 

* * *

 

Well, I would if I didn't feel like I was dying, my god, this hurts! 

“ **Peter, what’s happening?** ” My voice suddenly turns deeper and more animalistic. That finally gets Peters attention. 

“I think you're a shift is different. I don't really know this is new territory for me too. Move!” Peter says getting out of the car, I’m not sure what he means till my door opens and he pushes me, hard, over to the other side of the car.  

 

* * *

 

I think I must have blacked out from the pain cause I woke up being half carried and half dragged down a flight of stairs. 

“Peter?” I ask because I don't remember anything other than him pushing me over. 

“Oh, you're awake good.” He drops me oh the floor, at least gently enough. 

 

* * *

 

I look up and I see that we are in the basement of the Hale house. 

“Why are we here?” My question was soon answered when I see Peter carrying out a handful of chains. 

“Ah, I guess this is as good as anywhere. Better than my room.” 

 

* * *

 

Peter scoffed, 

“Your plan was to stay in your room? Are you stupid, how the hell would that ever hold you? We have reinforced steel and these chains held well before so they should hold just as good now.” I nodded and walked over to where Peter was beckoning me. He brought me to a chair and I sat and got tied down. There were cuffs on my wrists and ankles, as well as chains just wrapped around each limb. And around my torso. After it was all said and done I felt very stiff and trapped. 

 

* * *

 

“This will hold me right?” I ask Peter once he backed away to look at his handy work. He nods as I check the chains by pulling a bit on them. I can't move at all. 

“This should hold you, and if not, I’m confident I can stop you before you could ever make it up to the stairs.” 

“Good, that’s good. If I go crazy I give you permission to stop me. I do not want to think what would happen if I got out, I get so angry sometimes, that it’s better if I don't ever go out on a full moon.”

 

* * *

 

I can barely control my wolf outside the moon, I dread to think about what it would be like during it.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Let me know? 
> 
> Byes for a bit I'm going to upstate NY for a trip or something and I assume no internet.


	9. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon is high in the sky and every werewolf is feeling it's adverse effect's. Though none more than Stiles at this moment, it's his very first full moon, being whatever the hell he is. And it's a wild ride. 
> 
> An animal with yellow eyes could only be a wolf, but what on earth has purple eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO hi. 
> 
> Another chapter for you fine folk, and I'm so glad this story is finally moving in my mind. I have plans, boy do I. 
> 
> Anyway, I already wrote some things for book 3, not saying that I'm done with book 1 or 2 yet but I have some ideas that need to be written down and they happen to fit in book 3.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy peeps!

* * *

 

 

It’s quiet for an hour, I didn't feel any pain but I was getting bored. I wanted to do something. My leg was bouncing and I was tapping my foot to some song I heard earlier in the day. Peter wasn’t as perfect with his control as I thought. Seeing as he’s been pacing and looking out the grated window.

"Stiles stop bouncing your leg it's irritating me!" Peter growled at me.

"But I'm sooooo boreeeeeddddd Peter!"  I say as I stop bouncing my leg, and I look out the window at the moon.

* * *

 

But I spoke too soon because the next wave of pain brought out a scream of agony. I hunched forward as my spine started to break. Peter paused his pacing by then and watch me change with adept attention. Slowly my all the bones in my body started to break and rearranging themselves. I was slowly, so very fucking slowly, shifting into a wolf.  Peter just watched on with apprehension, I guess it wasn't like he could do much. Eventually, though I stopped shifting, and there standing in my place was a black wolf. 

 

* * *

 

My eyes glowing a velvety purple. I stared at Peter for a few moments and then I started to struggle oh, I gave it everything I had to get out of those bonds. I started growling, even drool started to drip out of my mouth and I started to pull harder on those chains. The chair that I was sitting on broke and some of the many chains fell way. But I was tied in pretty tight and no matter how much struggling I put up I could not get out. By this point, Peter shifted halfway as you normally see them do. His blue eyes staring at me he also started to growl. But I wasn't afraid at all, in fact, I just got angrier and angrier and angrier. And my strength seemed to double and I pulled on those chains harder and harder and one broke I looked at the chain that fell to the floor. My mouth shifted into the semblance of a smile. I look back at Peter and started to struggle again. I could see that he was worried oh, no I could smell it. The itch to attack and feast was so strong I kinda forgot who I was and I only started to focus on the idea of hunting my prey. It's such a strong feeling, such a good feeling. I just wanted to tear and shred anything in my way. My human side felt long gone. 

 

* * *

 

But suddenly, my head started to burn. A sudden intense feeling of fire scorching my brain. I don't know what started it but it was overwhelming. I started to convulse my head slamming against the floor of my own will trying to stop the pain. And suddenly I blacked out.

 

* * *

 

I woke up in a dark room. I can see a semblance of my bedroom but it was in shrouded in shadows **.** I had a strange connotation as if I've been here before in this exact place and then I remembered it. this is where the Nogitsune would haunt me in my dreams. Does that mean I am Dreaming? I searched the room for that fox. But I didn't see him so not a nightmare then. But then in the shadows, I see a pair of glowing purple eyes. And in another corner, I see a pair of yellow glowing eyes. The purple eyes belong to a fox that's black in color and has white tips of fur on its tails and ears. It's definitely not a normal fox but it's just sitting there staring. The yellow eye belongs to a big wolf, black in color as well but, it’s just a pitch black, I could have confused it with the shadows if not for the eyes. Both animals just sat there staring at me they seem to be waiting for something, not that I know what they were waiting for. They just seem to sit there for what seemed like minutes maybe hours I don't know.

 

* * *

 

The fox stood and walk forward towards me, the wolf mimicked its movements and soon they were both standing in front of me. Neither were attacking me or showing any signs of aggression. But the moment they touched me I understood everything. That fox wasn't just any fox and that wolf wasn't just any wolf, they were both me. I suddenly realize what I am. I'm not just a werewolf, but I'm also a Kitsune. I'm some weird-ass hybrid. how the hell did this happen? And why me?    
  


* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> I realize it's a tad bit short but it needs suspense and I always update sooner or later anyway!


	10. The Balance Between Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes the morning after and is confused, why is he outside.
> 
> "Fuck why is my dad home?" Stiles is in trouble, and this is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I got another chapter, it's pretty long this time. 
> 
> Also, I'm really pumped for this story so get ready, it's moving in my mind, I fell out of my writer's block and I am raring to go.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up suddenly, I was back in human form and I was lying on the floor in shredded, but still there clothes. 

 

* * *

 

I slowly eased my body up. I felt the sun on my face and leaves under my feet. Why was I outside? What exactly happened last night? I look around trying to see if Peter was next to me or anywhere really. All I really saw was one of Peters shoes on the floor. It had to be Peter because it was really fancy and I think I remember him wearing it yesterday, at least I hope it’s Peter’s.  

 

* * *

 

However, the man himself was nowhere to be found. As were my chains, I only had one left attached to my leg but everything else was gone and I have no idea where I am. Probably somewhere in the middle of the woods. What the hell am I gonna do?

 

* * *

 

But as a saving grace, Peter comes stumbling out of the woods to my right. He looked extremely tired, and disheveled. He was missing one shoe and his eyes finally landed on me. 

“Oh, Stiles you’re finally back to your normal self. At least I hope you are because I’m not doing this again. We’ve got to find a better way to hold you on a full moon“, I started to stand on my shaky feet. I looked down at my appearance and ground. I steadied myself as best as I could and I look towards Peter again, 

“What exactly happened? I don’t remember much after… Actually, I don’t really remember much. I just remember this really bad headache, like my brain was on fire. And then I think I was dreaming, but I’m not too sure. And then I woke up here in the woods alone.” I don’t know why I didn’t tell him about the dream with the fox and the wolf but I decided to keep it to myself for now. I mean I kinda trust Peter, but it’s kind of personal to be honest I don’t really want to tell anyone about this. 

 

* * *

 

Peter started to walk in some direction, I’m assuming civilization. But who knows by this point I’m so lost and confused he could be leading me off a cliff and I probably follow. As we walked we talked. Peter started to catch me up on everything that happened last night. 

 

* * *

 

He told me about how he had chained me up after the whole car fiasco. And how after that something happened while chained up in the chair. He said I turned into a Wolf. A full on freaking wolf. And then he said that I started to bang my head into the floor whimpering. And then suddenly I started growling and trying really hard to break out of the chains. He did tell me that I broke out and knocked him out for a few minutes and dashed out the house, and into the woods as fast as I could.

He told me he caught up with me and tackled me to the floor and that’s sort of how some of my clothes became how they look now. He said I tried to go to the town to do whatever I was trying to do but he kept me in the woods and it was just running around until a few hours ago when he lost me. And he just found me now as a human and transformed from my wolf form. And thankfully back to my senses.

 

* * *

 

We finally reached my car, which was parked outside the Hale house. 

“So I didn’t hurt anyone right?” I question Peter again. 

“No I caged you in the forest, you didn’t make it close to town. Anyway, let's go I want to sleep. And you need to shower.” Peter said getting in my car, I sniffed myself and groaned this was not what I needed ugh. I hopped into the driver seat, 

“Okay were to Peter?” 

“Derek’s place, I’m crashing there at the moment.” 

“Right, then to Derek's loft.” 

 

* * *

 

Finally, I pulled into the driveway and I see my dads cruiser. Crap… I look down at my barely-there clothes. Great, this is just great, as if I really needed more drama. I parked the car and got out and unlocked my front door. I closed it quietly and crept up the stairs to my bedroom door. So far so good my dad must still be asleep. I got lucky. 

 

* * *

 

I spoke too soon cause when I opened the door there sitting on my bed was dear ol’ dad. Fuck my life. He was sitting there in his uniform and was clearly upset. 

“Heyyy, daddio,” I say with a cheery voice. 

“Stiles where the hell have you been, and don't say with Scott cause I called him and he said he hasn't seen you since yesterday afternoon, so speak carefully.” I stood there frozen, crap he called Scott, damn it, I was trying to avoid this. 

“Uh well funny story really uh I was hanging out with another friend, you won't know him he doesn't really get out much but uh we just went for a walk yeah, ah a really really really long walk last night.” Even I could tell that that sounded stupid but I'm not telling my dad what really happened not for at least another year. 

“You went for a really long walk all night with a new friend, and what pray tell happened to you're clothes, huh? Your new friend do that too?” I can hear the skeptical sarcasm as clear as day.

“Uh no um this was uh I tripped uh down the side of a cliff actually. I didn't get hurt really but uh my clothes probably need to go in the trash.” I told him, picking at my clothes. 

“Stiles what I say about the lying, I thought no more secrets. I know  about the supernatural now you can tell me anything right?” He was giving the disappointed dad face. And I'd love to tell him but I’m not safe and if I tell him he’ll never leave me alone. 

I feel like shit but I tell him, “Dad seriously nothing happened I just hung out with another friend, I’m not saying who but we really just walked around the woods last night. And as for my clothes uh well that's a bit more complicated.” I say. 

“Supernaturally complicated?” My dad askes. 

I nod, “Yeah a bit, I can't really talk about it, when I find out more I’ll tell you then.” I say looking at the floor. 

My dad nods, “And your friend, he's not dangerous?” I paused well Peter is plenty dangerous, hell he’s probably the most knowledgeable supernatural creature here, well I guess minus me. 

“Well, not to me. I don't think, I mean he’s totally safe.” I say as my dads face get angrier. 

“Right, and does Scott know who your supernatural friend is?” 

I nod, “Yeah he knows him, don't worry dad I’m more than safe. I can handle myself you know.”

 

* * *

 

My dad just sighs and stands up, 

“Fine, but we are gonna talk about this soon or I’m gonna stick Scott on you, got it?” I nod 

“Yes sir” I give a salute and landed face down on my bed, I groaned feeling tired, but I realized that I did have to shower. 

 

* * *

 

I hear my door shut and my dad walked downstairs and out of the house. He got in his car and said to himself

“Ugh, kids.”

And pulled out and left into town. I slowly got up and shedded all the clothes or what was left of them and headed straight for the shower. This was a long night.

 

* * *

 

Soon after I fell asleep for a good 10 hours. And I had a few interesting dreams. Most about me walking through the woods with a fox and a wolf. We were peaceful and happy. It was a really good dream. And for once it didn’t turn into a nightmare.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... How was it? Good?


	11. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just read this clusterfuck of a chapter because I don't even know. 
> 
> But hey it is important to future things. I don't wanna spoil but yeah. 
> 
> Our cast is Sheriff, Stiles, and Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter may have been influenced a bit by my own feelings of being really mad at the moment. So if Stiles' dad seems super pissed well oops. 
> 
> Anywho, I got some real life shit happening. Someone who I thought was a friend stole shit from me. And she's being a bitch about it and is ghosting me so I've been extremely mad obviously. I ranted about it in my profile /conversations thingy if you wanna know the finer details. 
> 
> But this chapter is a clusterfuck let me tell you. I laughed my ass off writing it. And Steter is not a thing that's gonna happen in this story but I like to joke about it. 
> 
> I'm just so stressed ugh seriosly fml.

* * *

 

I wake a good while later, the next day even. I guess I was really tired, but a night running around as a full-blown wolf could do that to a guy, huh who knew? I decided to hit google and see if I can find someone who sells stronger chains, now that I know I’ll be needing them. I got the place all figured out thanks to Peter. I just need something that will actually hold me. Maybe I could get my hands on some mountain ash, hmmm I got an idea that might just work but I’d got to work it out at another time. 

 

* * *

 

I hear my dad’s car drive from around the corner and down the street to pull into the driveway. So I quickly close the tabs and grab some werewolf stuff I had lying around my room to seem as normal as I could get as I hear him climb the stairs and head to my room. He opens the door and I fake a slight scare with a hand to my heart and a witty response on my tongue. 

“D-dad shesh make some noise when you get home.” I plop the book down and turn to him on my swivel chair. 

“So what’s up,” I ask as he’s just standing there. 

“Stiles where’s your phone?” I pause not sure why he’s asking but I turn to look around my room. 

“Uhhhhh I’m sure it’s over here,” I say as I stand up and look around for my phone, but I can’t find it.

“Uh I didn’t lose it, it’s just somewhere else,” I say giving my dad the lame excuse. I have no fuckin idea, where my phone is. Hell the last time I had it was when I was at the pack meeting 2 days ago. Then the full moon hap- fuck it’s probably somewhere in the woods. Or maybe the hale house. Ugh, great! 

“Stiles, why are you hanging out with Peter Hale?” 

I froze, “W-what?!” My dad gives me a glare and asks again. 

“Why were you hanging out with Peter Hale?” 

I pause, “Uh what makes you think I was hanging out with the creeper wolf?” My dad’s not impressed with my answering the question with a question. 

He glares, “Stiles!” 

I look around helplessly, “Why do you think I did?” 

Dad sighs, and he just takes out his phone and dials my number but he blocks the area code for some reason. He places it on speaker and waits. I just stare at my phone curious as to where this is going when I hear the phone pick up. 

“What!” In what I imagine is a sleepy/angry Peter voice.  Oh god. 

“Oh god!” I say out loud as well. A slightly more awake Peter says, 

“Stiles? Why are you calling me so early for? I thought after the other night we could have a break for a few days.” I slowly panicked as my dad’s face looked even angrier. 

“Uh, Peter shut up!” I say quickly. 

“Huh, why do I have to shut up you're the one who called me at 8 in the morning on a Sunday. When did you even have time to change my ring tone? When did you even have my phone?” He pauses I guess finally realizing that he, in fact, is not holding his phone. 

“Oh... this is... your phone.” I try to grab my dad’s phone to hang up before my dad goes off but I’m not having a good day. 

“And why would my son’s be with you!” My dad asks Peter none too harshly. I grimace oh this is not some shit I need right now. I have way too much drama as is. Peter for his part was silent except for a mumbled ‘fuck’ that I don’t think my dad could hear through the phone static. 

“Sheriff I think we have a misunderstanding.” Peter tried but my dad was apparently done with it, having come to his own to conclusions. 

“I don’t know what you're trying to pull you sick bastard but leave my son out of it. He is not 17 and I could arrest you for trying to date my son.” 

At that, I spoke up, “WOAH hey I’m not dating Peter. Why would you think that of all things?” I ask completely shocked, what the hell is happening now? 

“You went to visit him in Eichen house saying you were his boyfriend, You're friends told me worried for you.” He said when I questioned how he even knew about that, now I’m confused everyone knew that was a joke so, why? I was too shocked to say anything as he continued. 

“Then you tell me you were hanging out with a ‘friend’ all night in the woods, saying you fell getting your close ripped up! Do you think I’m stupid that, that lie would actually work? And when I happened to call you earlier I get him grumbling to me about waking him up. So tell how did your phone end up with Peter in his house and why where your clothes were torn up and what the hell were you thinking?”

 

* * *

 

Peter not helping the situation at fucking all snorts on the end finding the hilarity in the situation, honestly I’d be laughing too if my dad wasn’t in my face angry as ever. 

“Peter you're not helping so shut up, and dad I’m not dating Peter. I was helping him out on the full moon cause he asked. I did actually fall but Peter tried to help and made it worse, and his claws kinda ripped my clothes. And the thing at Eichen house I don’t know who you were talking to because you can ask Scott he asked me to go talk to Peter it was a plan to sneak them into the restricted section.” I said slipping in the few lies, because yeah tell my dad I suddenly became a werewolf would lead me to confess some other sins and honestly I wasn’t ready. 

“And why do you have his phone, Peter?” My dad asked the phone he seemed to still not completely believe me but I think throwing in Scott’s name helped him somewhat. 

“He dropped it when he fell I picked it up but forgot to return it. And I thought this was my phone obviously. He can have it back, I didn’t mean to take it. And Sheriff I’m not dating Stiles, he’s quite young honestly I’m perfectly sane now.” 

“You broke out of Eichen House don’t try to preach your sane to me. And I know something is a lie. But seeing as I won't get it out of you I’ll ask Scott and if he doesn’t back up this boyfriend thing I’m going to kill you, Peter Hale. Understood!” 

“Daddddd,” I whine to him. 

“And you!” He pushes his finger in my chest kinda hard. 

“You get your phone back and stop talking to him. He’s killed people as is a bad person. You're also grounded for a week for lying about something. And I know you are. Go get the phone now and come back and don’t leave, except for school got it!” 

 

* * *

 

I nod silently, god my dad was pissed. I slowly grab my jacket and shoes and headed to my jeep to head to Derek's cause that’s where I assume he’s crashing at the moment.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5min later btw life's looking up. 
> 
> I'm actually getting away from my horrid mother again hopefully permently but who knows honestly. 
> 
> so im gonna eat pizza and chill


	12. Chains And Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes off to Peter's to get his phone back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you may be wondering, wow two chapter so fast wow. Yeah about that. I post on wattpad as you may or may not know. (@ Supernatural_0taku) And they do this thing called the Wattys and I wanna post this story, but they want me to spoil the whole ending, and that doesn't sit right with me so to make it okay to spoil it would be to just finish this part right? 
> 
> Well, that's what I decided so yay for you. You're getting the completed part either today or tomorrow because my fingers are writing fast. And I'm really proud of this story so I wanna post it to the Wattys so yeah. 
> 
> Anyway, you're having nothing but good out of this. Rejoice!

* * *

 

I drive to a stop in front of the loft. I quickly enter and run up the stairs to the door. I hear Peter grumbling and moving around. I slide the huge metal door open with ease. 

And I walk in. “Peter? You come down yet?” I ask as I walk around the loft. Peter just struts down the stair and over to me and hands me the phone. 

“You're giving me more trouble Stiles. I don’t want your dad after me. What else do you need me to do about your freaky wolf.” I bristled when he called ‘it’ freaky. 

“It’s not freaky, just different. Anyway, I was researching and I think my cousin is like me. So I was looking him up and the town he’s in. Mystic falls; it’s almost as bad as Beacon hills. Name wise and death rate wise.” Both of us laugh at the name and sober up about how much death is in both small American towns. 

“Anyway I was thinking when summer started I could go over and see what's up. And see if they could help after I explain a few things. But that’s months away I was just gonna focus on buying bigger chains and fashioning something up in your old house.” Peter nodded and said, 

“I was planning on leaving Beacon Hills in a few weeks, hell that was my original goal once I left Eichen but I was stuck helping you.” I was gonna say sorry but he just waves it off. 

“It’s fine I got to see one of your kind in action. And I know I can fight it pretty easily so I’ll take it. Anyway, are you sure you should wait till summer, that’s a lot of full moons.” I nod, that is a lot of full moons but, 

“My dad, he won't let me leave school, plus he’s already pissed off at me. And you, sorry about that. I kinda blamed you, but I thought dropping the werewolf bomb would be even worse.” 

Peter nodded, “Yes, your little problem should be kept to yourself if you can help it. Your eyes still stay purple?” I shake my head, I learned to fix the problem, I prove it by flashing yellow eyes. 

“Well, at least you can hide it. Though you better not blame me for biting you.” 

I nod, “Yeah no problem I don’t plan to bring this up. 

 

* * *

 

Peter moves to go make coffee. I didn’t even know Derek had a kitchen in here. 

“Are you leaving or you want some?” I thought about it, my dad’s mad but coffee. 

“Coffee I’ll leave after. Here let me show some chains I was thinking about buying, give me your opinion.” I say as I sit at the table, that Derek apparently bought. (Honestly, at this point I think Peter might’ve furnished it a little.) Peter looked over and scoffed, 

“Amazon? Really?” 

I looked up at his face, “Well I’m trying to conserve some money thanks. And don’t scoff at Amazon.” 

 

* * *

 

Peter moved off to somewhere in Derek's loft and came back with a laptop, he opened it typed some stuff in and handed it to me, telling me, 

“Shop on here. It’s where my family bought them from. They should hold.” I grabbed the laptop and was happy I didn’t have to search like crazy for a credible offer. But I stopped at the prices, $500 for their lowest price.

“Peter I can’t afford this website. I’ll just go on Amazon.” I sighed and opened a new tab. But Peter stopped me. 

“Just get a chain that will last a while, I’ll buy it.” I looked up septical, 

“Why?” I trust Peter enough but it’s gonna be like a few thousand dollars. Peter’s been nice but that seems to push it. 

“You’ll owe me. A favor, now that I know you can fight I’ll borrow you once. So just buy your chains.” I thought about it. And I really need the chains and I can fight now, so why not. 

“Deal. But you better not make me do something stupid.”

 

* * *

 

-Stiles bought $1500 worth of chains and now they are satisfyingly drinking coffee-

 

* * *

 

“Hey Peter I was curious, who do you think ratted to my dad?” 

I ask as this has been going around in my head. Soon after the huge Eichen house break out Peter sought out Malia to see if she was okay. Malia told Scott and me that he had broken out. Scott was rushing to put him back in. But I told Scott he had saved me in Eichen when the riot broke out. I told him he saved me from getting shot, so Scott let him breaking out slide. Malia was cool with it if I was okay with it. Lydia said as long as Peter stays away from her she was okay with it. The kids of the pack didn’t really know how dangerous Peter could be so they were oblivious. And Peter was just accepted back in. 

“I mean Scott and Malia where there when I told them of the plan. Lydia helped me with coming up with the Plan. Everyone knew the boyfriend thing was a joke, I heard the bastards laughing at me when I said it in the first place. So I don’t get it?” 

Peter said something that made me pause, 

“What about that annoying guy who you don’t like Theo, you think he’s trying to start something. You said you don’t trust him.” 

I nod I forgot about him. I don’t consider him a friend or pack so I forgot, stupid. 

“You think he’s gonna do something? What could he really do? I mean worse comes to worst I just tell my dad were friends, I mean we are so. Hmmm?” I wonder what Theo was trying to do. 

“Maybe he knows your a werewolf?” I freeze. 

“You think?” I don’t want him to know that. Peter puts a hand on my shoulder, 

“I said maybe, I could be wrong.” 

“Or you could be right. I have to talk to him, ugh I don’t wanna.” I grumble and put my head on the table. 

“You want back up?” Peter asks as he drinks his coffee. I’m touched he offered but this is not gonna go well with me by myself so bringing Peter will just make it worse if it is really Theo telling my dad shit. 

“No, I’m good, if he knows no need to hold the powers at bay right. And if he doesn’t he’ll underestimate me. I’m continuously coming out on top.” Peter just shrugs and gets back to looking at something on his laptop after he took it back. I finished off the last bit of my coffee and stood. 

“Well I would stay a bit more but I feel if I stay anymore my dads gonna track my phone and kill you so I’ll leave. I guess I’ll try to catch Theo alone tomorrow at school. See you, Peter.” I wave as I slowly walk away out of the place. Peter just says goodbye and cleans up, I’m assuming going back to sleep, even after the coffee he still looked sleepy. Hmm, I wonder if the coffee has the same effect on werewolves as humans. I seem hyper but that could just be me. I’ll test it later. 

 

* * *

 

Anyway, I just jump into my jeep and head off to my house and my angry, pissed off, father. Yay. (sarcasm implied)

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good chilled out Peter and Stiles. 
> 
> Get ready for shit to go down next chapter. 
> 
> Your not gonna be ready for the shit that's gonna go wrong for our poor boi stiles.


	13. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets home to the sight of the pack gathered at the Sheriff's word. 
> 
> Werewolves make great lie detectors. 
> 
> But Stiles is a great liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sometimes I feel like my life goes from good to bad to shit to, why are you even here? And I don't / can't deal.
> 
> So story time. 
> 
> I had this pillow that was kinda like the equivalent to a baby blanket. I had it from when I was a baby and it had that childhood smell, you know. And I sleep with it still and I never really thought much of it. Till I couldn't find it after being away from home for a week. I looked fucking everywhere and soon I go to my grandma and ask her. Uh, where's my pillow. And I love the lady but, she says, "Oh that dirty ugly thing I threw it out. it's gone." Now here I am crying my eyes out because I just lost something that I can never get back. And buying a new one does fuck all because it doesn't smell the same. I am in tears rn. 
> 
> I had actually written this chapter 15 min ago but I've just been balling my eyes out and hugging my dog since she told me. So yep sad girl here.

* * *

 

 

I pull up to my house and I grimace. I see Scott’s bike. Just fucking great. I love Scott don’t get me wrong but him being here now isn’t helping. And OH MY GOD did the whole pack come over. I see Lydia’s car and Liams. Just great. 

 

* * *

 

I hop out of my car and head in, I can hear hushed whispers of,

“he’s here shhh.” 

 

* * *

 

I walk in and I’m glaring because I have a feeling as to what’s about to happen. I see Lydia, Malia, and Kira sitting together on the big couch, then Liam and Mason are also sitting next to them on the other couch. Scott is standing next to fucking Theo and my dad is glaring right back at me from the armchair. 

“Stiles how come you took so long?” I sigh suddenly feeling like the coffee wasn’t worth it anymore. 

“I stopped for coffee on my way back, I didn’t know there was gonna be a party waiting when I got back.” I stood there not really wanting to be there but what was I gonna do. 

“So are we just gonna stare or are you gonna say what you want to.” I was tired even though I woke up only a few hours ago. 

 

* * *

 

My dad stood up and asked my friends, 

“I’m assuming you’ll know if my son has been lying to me. Is he dating Peter?” I sighed, of course, he still didn’t believe me. 

Lydia spoke up, “I didn’t know Stiles was gay?” 

“I’m not!” I say to Lydia, 

“I like girls, but he won't believe me. I’m not dating Peter I said that to get into Eichen house. I’ve already told you.”  I glare at my dad. 

Scott the angel that he is says “Uh yeah Sheriff I heard him say it. It was a joke, we came up with the plan to uh, well we may have, broke in and Stiles was gonna go see Peter in the restricted section while he snuck us in. But he needed to be family and so that was the lie he came up with on the spot. I guess you just got the wrong information.” 

I nod to Scott, “See I told you.” 

I sigh ( _I should’ve shut up_ _while I was ahead_ ) 

 

* * *

 

“So why were you hanging out on a full moon? Then and you better not tell the stupid falling down a cliff thing again. They can tell if your lying.” 

I glared  “Oh so now their lie detectors nice dad.” 

 

* * *

 

Lydia asks, 

“You hung out with Peter on a full moon, why?” I looked down, What the heck am I supposed to say. Uhhh, fuck sorry Peter. 

“Okay well remember how Peter saved me,” I asked Scott and Malia who both nodded. 

“Yeah well, he said I owed him one so when he asked me to drive him back to his after the meeting I did and then I just hang out. I just asked him werewolf questions and might’ve fallen asleep. Hey, I was tired, and he didn’t wake me so when I woke up the next day I came home.” All the wolves nod because my heart doesn’t give away anything. My dad seems to look sorry about not believe and doesn’t that hurt in _two_ ways. 

_He trusts the wolfs opinions and I’m still lying to all there faces._

“Okay and the clothes and your phone then, you still haven’t explained those.” My dad says. 

Malia asks, “What happened to your clothes?” I sigh, 

“Well I wasn’t lying I really did trip, not down a cliff and not in the woods, but down a staircase while leaving Peters. He’s staying at Derek’s loft by the way and you know the deathly staircase I’m talking about.” I say to Lydia whose almost tripped once cause of her heels. She nods to confirm my story to my dad. 

“I guess Peter heard me fall and tried to catch me but he had his claws out and tore my shirt and part of my pants. I didn’t end up falling all the way just a few steps before I grabbed something and stopped myself, but by then my clothes were already ruined.” 

I finish and look around the room having fooled them all with my perfect steady heartbeat. 

 

* * *

 

“I guess I’m sorry, Well you did lie to me at first but you were telling the truth. Sorry kid.” My dad says hugging me. 

“It’s fine I guess,” I say and accept the hug. 

 

* * *

 

We all ended up hanging out till late. And eventually, everyone decided to go home. Mainly my dad reminds everyone it’s a school night and that we need to sleep. I sighed and before anyone left offered for the exact reason he was gonna answer, 

“Anyone needs a ride?” I ask looking at Malia to not seem obvious. But she says no she going with Lydia and Scott is taking Kira so I turn around knowing he’s about to say something. 

“Uh actually if you don’t mind I kinda need a ride,” Theo asks. Scott knows I don’t like him, hell I’ve told him as much. That’s most likely why he looks shocked as I say, 

“Uh, sure I guess. Let’s go, I’m still grounded, apparently.” I say as I grab my keys and leave. Scott looks at me weird as I leave. Yet he never says anything. Theo follows and we hop into the jeep. 

And we are the first to leave Casa de Stilinski, and I’m the one who ends up getting home the latest...

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sad but hope you enjoyed the story that you're here for.


	14. That Little Psychopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew Theo was evil, I called it. 
> 
> Void? The Dread Doctors? What the hell is wrong with this kid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really stressed atm and I can't concentrate at all. Every thought when I'm not typing is about all the shit that's gone wrong recently. I'm not in a good head space honestly.

* * *

 

 

So I’m sitting in a quiet car with Theo sitting next to me. I’m not looking at him yet he’s unashamed in staring at me. _Guh I feel gross._ He gave me an address awhile ago but I didn’t remember there being any houses out there, I’m feeling cautious but there's not much I can do. 

 

* * *

 

However lucky me my phone buzzes. I think it was a game or something stupid that is set up to my notifications or something. But I stop saying it’s my dad and quickly send Peter the address and say that if I don’t call in 30 min, warn someone that Theo has probably killed me or something, I shortened it to, 

“Theo SOS if I don’t call in 30, btw I’m here…” you get the gist. 

And I kept driving. 

 

* * *

 

When I get to the address I’m glad I sent Peter a message. Because it’s a fucking abandoned parking lot. 

“So are you gonna kill me?” I question turning to Theo after I parked.

He just smiles and says, “You thought I was gonna kill you and you still came?” 

I shrug, “I guess you just don’t scare me.” I taunt, I’m not scared anymore. But I want to know what he want’s from me, and you know how villains love to monologue. Unless he’s trying to attack me, and kill me, he wants me for something then. 

“Oh because your a killer now right. I saw you, you know, killing the kid in the school. I wasn’t gonna say anything cause I thought you were a nice person but now I see you teaming up with Peter Hale, wasn’t he a killer too. Trying to follow in his footsteps.” Theo tells me this grinning like he's won something. I freeze at his words, he saw me kill Donavon, but he hasn’t mentioned me being a werewolf. He doesn’t know? 

“And the way you lied to everyone's face earlier. You truly are something you know Stiles. And I’ve had an eye on you ever since I heard about you surviving the Nogitsune, I heard about all the chaos you caused. And I got to say I really wanna see it in action.” He had an evil perverted look on his face. 

“So you becoming the void again would be appreciated.” He smiles and touches my arm. 

 

* * *

 

I yank my arm away and tell him, 

“Are you crazy? Do you think you can control the void? And this proves my, you are an evil person, point. I fucking called it.” I say as I move to grab my phone and call, well anyone at this point, cause I’m sitting in the car with a psychopath. Then I hear this sound, from outside the car. It’s a bone-chilling sound. And I look towards where it's coming from and I see three figures clad in masks that are oddly familiar. It’s the Dread Doctors. I look towards Theo who is smiling even wider, 

“You fucker, your working with them.” I have a problem, I could handle Theo but 4 on one are shit odds. If only he stepped out of the car I could just drive away. I pull out my phone and call the last number I called. I thought it was my dad, but I had forgotten I called Peter too. 

 

* * *

 

“Stiles? You're okay?” I see Theo smirk, 

“You scared now Stiles? He won't get here in time.” Theo said really sure of himself. 

“Uh Peter, I’m coming to yours be ready.” I hung up and Theo looked confused for once. 

“And your confident enough for a 4 on 1, come on Stiles I thought you were smart?” 

I smile, “I am.” 

I grab his head with all my strength and slam it into the dash, now normally it would do nothing to a werewolf but I felt the tingle of electricity at my fingertips and shocked the ever loving shit out of him. 

Now I have 3 Dread Doctors outside my car and an unconscious Theo inside. I pull the car into drive and peel out. 

 

* * *

 

I really want to speed down the road and drop him out but know that I know he’s working for the Dread Doctors I have to have him alive, sadly. I head to the loft as fast as I can cause my car is pretty smashed to shit from me knocking the bastard out. 

 

* * *

Eventually, I see the loft and I park. I get out and drag Theo up the stairs, I’m not even trying to be gentel. I yank open the door and see Peter standing there shocked I think from seeing Theo looking like a pile of mush on the floor. 

“What the hell did you do? Is he dead?” Peter asks. 

I shake my head, “Oh no sadly he is alive, apparently the little psychopath's goal is to reconstruct the void version of me, and he’s working with the dread doctors. And I only hit him once.” 

I’m not telling anyone about the weird electricity or the fox thing. No need someone thinks I’m possessed again. 

“So you were right he was evil, so what are we gonna do interagate him, kill him?” Peter asks hopefully for the latter. 

Honestly, I get angry just looking a the ass, and I wouldn’t mind killing him, but I’m not that cold-blooded, yet.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Stress! Also, fuck Theo!
> 
> But you must love Stiles, ofc.
> 
> p.s. this chapter was gonna be called cold-blooded but the chapter title was so good I wanted to save it for when we got to vampires so I changed it, the current one works well too.


	15. Interrogate At Ground Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles tied the little bastard Theo to a chair and begun to get as much as they could out of him. In hopes to gain an upper hand at defeating the Dread Doctors, well in Stiles case. Peter was just here for the torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an A in English. Yay me. 
> 
> And I just found out summer classes start Monday the 17th. FML, Where did my fucking break go? I worked at school yesterday and the day before and now I gotta go back to school. Ugh.

* * *

 

We collectively tied Theo to a chair and waited for him to wake up. It wasn’t that long since he is a werewolf. 

“Ugh, what the hell,” Theo says trying to move and struggling once he realizes he can’t. 

“Hey Theo,” I say to him, and his eyes glance at me then to Peter, he seems to keep looking but when he sees no one else he smirks. 

“So you knocked me out and what you two gonna interrogate me? You know this is just gonna be worse for you in the end.” 

Theo says looking at Peter, 

“he already blames you for half the things he does, you’re not high on anybody’s favorite list,” 

Theo says, probably to get Peter to help him. I look at Peter with my eyebrows raised. 

He just scoffed, “I’m already a villain in Scott’s eyes why even bother. Plus I’d love to be the person who slaps you around a bit.” Theo pales realizing that there is literally no friends here. 

“You know if you kill me Scott will hate you forever.” He says still struggling. 

“Well you are the only one other than Peter who knows I’ve killed someone so getting rid of you wouldn’t be a bad choice,” I say looking to Peter, I was gonna scare the little prick and get a clear reason why he’s here. 

 

* * *

 

I walk closer, 

“Honestly I would’ve tossed you out of the car earlier if I knew you weren’t a werewolf and would sadly heal,” I said walking slowly around him. 

“How exactly did you knock me out, me being a werewolf and all?” 

I pulled his hair “No questions!” I let go asking Peter to back me up, I’m not really cut out for torture. Peter grabs a metal pipe and walks up to Theo. 

He asks, “Tell me what you want with Stiles or this goes in you’re stomach.” He says calmly while holding the pipe in front of his stomach. Theo not understanding Peter was dead serious, 

“Like you’d actually do that I’m not stupid to your games Stiles. What was Stiles mean cop and you brute force cop? You’re scaring tactic isn’t gonna do sh-“ 

I interrupted, 

“Go ahead Peter he’s annoying me,” I say giving Peter permission. I honestly wanted to him bleed a little, sue me he wants fucking void back. Peter slams the pipe right through his stomach and out his back some. Blood pours out his mouth and wound. He honestly looks surprised. Peter looks happy and starts to twist it. I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“Answer the question or he continues,” I tell Theo. He looks up at me and growls eyes flashing gold. 

“I’m going to kill you, both of you, forget the void. I will murder you!” 

 

* * *

 

Peter smirks taking that as his cue and continued to further impale him with the said pipe. Theo didn't scream just growled curse words and tried to spit at me. Honestly, I was more grossed out with the blood dripping everywhere. Peter was in his element and looked happy enough, more so because Theo annoys him than anything else. I heard, which in turn Peter heard that Theo likes Malia. And even if Peter’s not the father of the year he is protective. 

“You know, with how close you two are, I’d agree with you're dad in saying your dating each other, which gross.” He said to me. 

I just sighed, 

“I wish I never used that excuse. I should’ve just said son or something.” I tell Peter who just laughs finding the whole thing funny, the ass.

 

* * *

 

“So the Dread Doctors, huh. I never thought you were mixed up with them honestly. I thought you were just creepy and evil out for your own gains, but it seems that your just the Dread Doctors bitch.” I say with a sigh as I walk off away from Theo. Lucky me, Theo gets angry,

“The Dread Doctors work for me. I’m no ones ‘bitch’!” With that, he jumps out of the seat.

I back up, shocked that he got out for a second. He rips the pipe from his stomach and smacks Peter in the face, very hard, with it. He goes flying into the wall, cracking it as he falls to the floor via gravity. Theo turns to me is about to do the same but I put my hands up to lessen the attack. But I still fly into the opposite wall. Theo oddly doesn’t stay to fight, yet runs out the doors and leaves the building as far as I can tell. 

 

* * *

 

I slowly pick my body off the floor. I don’t hurt too much but there is blood running out of a cut on my head and I feel my ribs healing. I stumble over to Peter and he’s out cold. Having probably been hit the hardest because he was the only ‘known’ wolf in the room. I slid down the wall beside him and closed my eyes. I was tired and I needed to wait for Peter to wake up before I left him. I wasn’t gonna leave him defenseless with a crazy nut job on the loose. 

 

* * *

 

I ended up falling asleep. And sadly neither of us woke till the next day, but by then it was too late. The shit storm already started. And we were caught at ground zero. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff Hanger ooooooo. 
> 
> It's a bit shorter but I wanted the cliff hanger to be a cliff hanger so yep. More chapters this weekend but I have to do something right now so, peace. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, love hearing feedback.


	16. Y'all Gonna Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so I follow the canon story with my own evil little twist. Y'all gonna hate me for this. 
> 
> We also got Theo's POV in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so the title is what I expect your reaction to this chapter is gonna be like. because I felt the evil Theo spirt posses me and take this shit over.
> 
> fyi everything is () is Theo's mind/thoughts and they aren't actually happening because if they did he'd look like an evil son of a bitch. 
> 
> Also, you are some lucky boys and girls cause his chapter is fucking long as shit. Like holy fuck editing, this is gonna be a fucking pain. Half cause it's so long, half because I used voice typing on my phone and oh god the spelling errors.

* * *

 

I felt a warm bright light flittering across my face. It was nice if only my bed was more comfortable. Why does it feel like I’m sleeping on concrete? I slowly push myself up and I feel my leg hit something hard next to me, curious as to what’s there, but not enough to open my eyes, I slap around with my hand to feel what's in my bed. I feel scruff and I hear a groan.  My nose picks up a familiar smell, so I open my eye and I see Peter in my bed. 

No, wait not my bed. Wait where the fuck am I? Why am I sleeping on the floor? Ohhhh fucking shit, my dad’s gonna kill me. I say completely forgetting the troubles of the night before.

That is until I see the chair with broken chains around it. And I start to remember. Oh, fucking hell! This is horrible. I now shuffle over closer to Peter, and use some strength and slap him in the face hard enough to wake him up. This time he full on groans and tries to hit me back, managing to clip the side of my head but then he opens his eyes and glares at me. Probably for waking him up and he must be in the same state as I was not remembering anything that happened the night before. 

“Peter! We have a major fucking problem!” I yell at him. He gets up slowly groaning again, probably from sleeping on the floor and getting tossed around by Theo yesterday. 

“What shit are you bringing me into now?” He asks grumpily. 

“Theo ran away **LAST NIGHT!** He’s been gone all this time. After we beat him up yesterday remember. He knocked you out and I think I fell unconscious after trying to see if you were okay.” 

I tell him still having a foggy memory from just waking up. It seems to dawn on Peter amount of shit that’s about to come their way. 

“Oh great.” Peter sighs getting up and casually goes to make coffee. _Like there isn’t a fucking problem happening right now._ I follow Peter up as he hands me a fucking cup acting all normal about it. 

“Dude!” I say slamming the cup on the table. 

“This is no time for coffee. What’s going to happen if Theo tells Scott. Or I don’t know murder us, with the Dread Doctors. This is a major deal and you’re making fucking coffee!” I say pointing to the coffee maker behind him, which is happily making coffee.

He just sighs and tells me, 

“Just blame it on me I’m leaving town in a week, honestly Stiles it’s too early for this right now.” I sigh accepting the coffee. 

“I’m not gonna blame it on you, Peter. I just have to find a way, to prove that Theo is working with the doctors. Hey, can I borrow your laptop and like chill here for a bit to research. Because going home right now is a no go, I’m hiding out here until I can find some concrete evidence and then go to Scott and my dad about it.” 

I tell Peter deciding what I’m going to do. Peter signals to me a go ahead, with a hand motion. So I scamper over to where he keeps his laptop with my coffee and sit down on the couch for a research sesh. 

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Theo’s POV, that night: (Omg I get to be evil yay!) 

 

* * *

 

I run out of the loft and make my way down the street. I’m healing slowly from the stomach wound because Peter kept twisting the pipe in me re-opening the wound. It fucking hurts that bastard. Oh, I am going to ruin the Stiles. Murdering him will be a bonus. But first I’m going to destroy him. Teach him for messing with me. I’m going to show him who’s boss around here, who is the new Alpha. 

First I am so glad I decided to record Stiles on our way home. Originally I was just gonna record him confessing to killing someone. But this is much better. I got proof that he’s working with Peter and all I gotta do is edit a bit and it’ll sound like Stiles and Peter enjoy torturing me. Oh, the fun I am going to have. 

 

* * *

 

It’s the next morning I haven’t heard from Scott so I assume, that when I hit Peter and Stiles in the loft that I must’ve knocked them unconscious. Which is good for me, Since now I can put my plan into motion. The ruin Stiles plan of course. I’m still covered in blood, I chose not to clean up for this reason. 

I called Scott on the phone telling him, hurry and meet me at Stiles' house. It’s an emergency. 

I hang up right away before he can answer and I knock on the door. I know he’s not home I can only hear his father sleeping in the house. I knock frantically and hard hoping to wake him up quicker before Scott gets here. It’s all part of the plan. 

The sheriff grumbling stomps down the steps probably thinking I’m Stiles coming home late. But when he opens the door and sees my face you look shocked, first off that it wasn’t Stiles and second off because I’m covered in blood. He looks scared for a second looking behind me probably for Stiles. But he is not going to find him there. 

“Theo? What happened? Where’s Stiles?” He looks for the jeep, which is a telltale sign that Stiles is near but he sees nothing. 

Oh well ready to start acting. I pretend to be out of breath a little bit at least since I am a while since I am a werewolf. I grab my stomach even though it’s healed I touch it like it still hurts. 

“I’m sorry I don’t know if you’ll believe me,” I tell him because it’s going to be hard to convince him that his son did this to me even though it’s true but I guess he had his reasons but his father doesn’t need to know that. 

“Son I believe in werewolves what’s wrong?” 

I sigh heavily,

“It’s Stiles and Peter, Stiles was driving me home yesterday he called Peter and for some reason after that and knocked me out. I woke up tied to a chair in Peter’s house and they started to hurt me, sir. I know this is a hard story to believe because he is your son but he tortured me. They kept saying I was evil and they shoved a pipe in my stomach, God it hurts so much. I ran away after knocking Peter out. I also knocked Stiles out because he tried to hit me with the pipe again. I don’t know what to do. I called Scott telling him to come here. I know you guys wouldn’t believe me at first but when styles started to call Peter yesterday I took out my phone because you had this weird look on his face so I recorded the next few minutes, or what I thought was gonna be a few minutes until I got home just in case, because I know Stiles doesn’t like me. But I got the whole thing recorded. I’m sorry but your son hurt me.“ 

Well, I’m laying it on thick, as my story progressed The sheriff looked scared to worse to mortified honestly. He looked angry like he wasn’t gonna believe me until I brought up the recorded part of the story. Then he looks a little scare which honestly, yay me he believes me which is all part of the plan. 

 

* * *

 

He shuffled me inside so I don’t have to stand on the stairs outside his house covered in blood.  _ Oh, what a picture that must be.  _

The sheriff gives me a towel to wipe off the blood. Since he knows I’m a werewolf and he knows that I healed. He asked for my phone which has the recording on it. I gladly give it to him knowing that I’ve already tampered with it and perfected it so it looks like it’s natural.  I’ve had quite a bit a time to do my deed. He looks at the recording the most recent one warily. He doesn’t press it not till Scott gets here, I think he’s scared to see what’s on it. 

Honestly, I would too since I know what’s on it. It makes Peter and Stiles look guilty and really evil.

 

* * *

 

Finally, Scott gets here out of breath. He must’ve run since it was me calling. He walks into the sheriff's house, letting himself in since the door was unlocked. He walks into the room seeing me wiping his blood and he sees the sheriff standing in front of me with the phone in his hand.

I wonder what he’s thinking could’ve happened. Definitely not what’s going to be told. I know he knows that Stiles doesn’t like me, this is just going to help me.

_Everything‘s all in my favor._

 

* * *

 

“Scott, oh good you’re finally here hopefully you’ll believe me.“ I say my voice hopeful and my expression conveying sadness. 

I re-tell him what I told the sheriff not too long ago. He looked shocked yet he believes me more than the sheriff did at first. We sit down to listen to the recording, _honestly, it’s my best work yet._

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Theo.” Stiles’ is voice filters through first, it’s when I first woke up after being knocked out. 

The sheriff asks why it doesn’t start before but I tell him that Stiles knocked me out and I think it corrupted the recording, I tell him he can check the recording afterward to see if it’s been tampered with if he really needs to know. But I think my openness with letting him check it made him trust me more. 

And we continued to listen on. 

“So you knocked me out and what you two gonna interrogate me? You know this is just gonna be worse for you in the end.” 

I left parts where I talked in, obviously, otherwise, this would obviously have been fake. 

“He already blames you for half the things he does, you’re not high on anybody’s favorite list.” 

They both look at me, I shrug and say 

”They had me tied to a chair I was angry." 

We then hear Peter scoff and say,

“I’m already a villain in Scott’s eyes why even bother. Plus I’d love to be the person who slaps you around a bit.”

Scott blanches while the sheriff also looks sick. And we listen to more, my guests not looking too happy where this is going.

“You know if you kill me Scott will hate you forever.”

 

* * *

 

Scott looks at me curiously as to why I would say that. I quickly grab the phone from the sheriff's hand and pause it. The sheriff looks distrustful thinking I am hiding something, but this is all part of the act.

“Listen uhh what’s going to play next is kind of, well not good, I already knew about it because I kind of saw it happen, but when I thought Stiles was still a good person I promised I wouldn’t say anything but well even though he has done this to me I don’t want to break the promise because I feel bad but he did hurt me and I’m scared of what he would do to others but we could just skip it and continue on with the rest of it,” I say shy and remorseful.

But of course they insist having to hear it. _By all means continue playing_ , I give the sheriff back the recording and he presses play, and on we listen.

(Picture an evil smirk on Theo)

“Well you are the only one other than Peter who knows I’ve killed someone so getting rid of you wouldn’t be a bad choice.”

The shock on their faces I almost cackled with glee. But of course, my face was impassive. _Oops, the cats out of the bag._ This is going great. Both of them are just staring at the recording like it will come out and tell them 'haha this is just a joke', but it keeps playing.

“Honestly I would’ve tossed you out of the car earlier if I knew you weren’t a werewolf and would sadly heal.”

You can hear Stiles walking slowly around in the background.

My voice sounds again.

“How exactly did you knock me out, me being a werewolf and all?”

You can hear Stiles getting closer to me, and you can hear me groan in pain, I mime him pulling my hair to the audience. You can hear Stiles’ voice again,

“No questions!”

He starts to walk away again,  but you can hear a new set of footsteps inch closer with a swagger in their step.

Peter’s voice asks,

“Tell me what you want with Stiles or this goes in you’re stomach.”

Both people in the room look towards the hole in my shirt in the blood dripped around it. They both obviously know what’s going to happen next, but it is Peter so they don’t look too worried because I’ve heard his evil deeds in the past.

My voice comes through again, “Like you’d actually do that I’m not stupid to your games Stiles. What mean cop and brute force cop. You’re scaring tactic isn’t gonna do sh-“

When they hear my voice cut off they look at me for a second because of my comment but the fear gets back in their eyes when they hear the next few words uttered from Stiles’ mouth.

“Go ahead Peter he’s annoying me.” The sound of flesh getting punctured and groans ripping from my mouth or all that could be heard for the next few minutes.

We listen on,

“Answer the question or he continues.”

It’s Stiles’ voice, the sheriff looks disgusted by now and Scott looks horrified. _This is sooooo good._

 

* * *

 

Of course, I cut the next part out I need to make me look like the victim here. I cut all the parts out that make me look less than the victim. We know how everyone in this room knows Stiles hates me but there’s no need to make me the villain he clearly saw me as, _that I clearly am._

(Evil smirk activated)

And we all listen on…

“You know, with how close you two are, I’d agree with you're dad in saying your dating each other, which gross.”

I leave this part in because I have to leave me saying some rude things in. Plus with how they joke and laugh at this part it’s kind of psychotic, like who normally laughs while they’re torturing someone, well if they’re normal of course.

Stiles’ voice filters in after,

“I wish I never used that excuse. I should’ve just said son or something.”

Peters' voice enters as a deep laugh like any of this should be funny.

 

* * *

 

The sheriff looks betrayed, clearly, Stiles has been lying to them but he looks confused as to how he does it. I’m also curious how he can keep his heartbeat so steady, he must just be a natural born liar he would’ve been a good pack mate if he **didn’t fuck with me so much**.

Both of them look like they don’t want to continue hearing this but they do it anyway because they just can’t seem to press the pause button anymore.

So we listen on, I added this part I took something from before and added it here. You can hear me spitting in Stiles’ face and cursing up a storm. You could also hear more torture sounds.

Honestly, my crowd is horrified. You can hear me growl and slinging curses left an right, then you can hear a clinging sound as chains hit the floor. You can hear something hard hitting something else hard and then you can hear a bang in the distance. It’s Peter hitting the wall. Then you hear a grown of another thing hitting another wall which is Stiles this time. And then you hear me running, and it’s just me running for a while before the sheriff finally pauses it.

 

* * *

 

The sheriff asks after the video has been paused for a minute. 

“At the end what was that?” 

Scott also looks curious but his face is mainly shocked. 

“Oh um to escape I sort of knocked them both out with the pipe that was in my stomach. I hit Peter pretty hard, I think I knocked him unconscious but I definitely didn’t hit Stiles as hard I just wanted to get out honestly.” 

The sheriff puts his hand on my shoulder, in a calm manner as to call me down and tell me everything is all right. But it just proves he believes me. _Isn’t that the irony he believes me more than he believes his own son._ Oh, the betrayal Stiles will feel oh it gives me the _chills_ just thinking about it. 

 

* * *

 

Scott speaks up, 

“Theo just stay here me and the Sheriff will go deal with Stiles.” 

The sheriff nods over to Scott. He gives me my phone back, and he pats me on the shoulder as he goes out the door with Scott jumping in the cruiser and flying towards the loft that I just left. 

_Oh if it wouldn’t make me look guilty I’d love to see this happen._

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Theo is an evil little boy in this chapter. I gotta tell you I like doing the villains POV a lot. But I hate fucking with my characters. But it seems like I don't because of how much I fuck with them. 
> 
> If you want a comparison of how long this chapter really is, imagine a normal chapter is 3 pages on a good day and this chapter is a full 6 and a half pages long. 
> 
> ENJOY!


	17. The Betrayal That Rips At Their Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big ol' fight going down. Secrets exposed. Drama ensues. Honestly complete and utter chaos. 
> 
> And are we nearing the completion of this book? Who knows? 
> 
> Well, I do but that's beside the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello, you lovely peoples. 
> 
> I am a fucking amazing ass person. I wrote 14 pages for this book today and bitch I fucking finished it.  
> I knew I could but, to actually do it, Hell Fucking Yeah!!!
> 
> So little warning this book is over next chapter. 
> 
> But my friends have no fear.
> 
> Because there is a new book being written. As the series is called (for those who don't know) Transitioning into The Unknown, that will be the title of the next book so be sure to be on the lookout. Unless your on AO3 which it's just the matter of clicking a few buttons. 
> 
> But anyway enjoy this shit storm below. Also, I am a cursing women apologies I curse a lot and it's me so eh. But what are ya to do.

* * *

**READ THE NOTES THIS TIME IF YOU NORMALLY DON'T:**

* * *

 

It was mid-morning by now, I’m two cups of coffee down and Peter is now sitting next to me now. He’s looking over my shoulder at what I’ve amassed so far.

I’ve been trying to connect the Dread Doctors to Theo, well that and any of its victims. It’s something medical, figures they are doctors an all. I’m just missing something. I asked Peter for a second opinion and hence here we are. I feel we are so close to connecting it when a car loudly races down the block.

 

* * *

 

My eyes flash so does Peter’s, we think it’s Theo for half a second until I smell dad and Scott’s scents. 

I groan and lie back on the couch just not realizing the problem that's about to happen. Peter just chuckles at my antics and we hear them come up. I’m prepared to be yelled at by my dad and Scott for hanging out with Peter again not even thinking Theo got to them yet.

 

* * *

 

Scott slams the door open and in enters the shit storm. 

“Stiles! What the hell?” 

I pause, the look is angrier than ‘your out past curfew’ angry. 

“What?” I ask wondering where else I went wrong. 

 

* * *

 

My dad for his part storms up to me and tries to grab me, but Peter growls. He looks confused after doing it but the effect happens. My dad stops and Scots eyes turn red. 

“Okay okay wait why are you so angry?” 

Scott looks mad, 

“Why are we angry, maybe you remember Theo being tortured by you two.” 

I pause again and look to Peter, fuck. 

“Oh right, that…” 

My dad looks livid,

” ’ Oh right that ’ Who are you, Stiles? What happened to you? Is it his influence?” He asks angrily pointing at Peter.

I'm angry as well, Peter’s my friend by now and he’s not evil, like some fucking little shits, who I'm gonna murder later. 

“Peter didn’t do shit. He’s not evil. You know who is evil the person you fucking believe, Theo!” I say angrily walking up to Scott. I was getting pissed off. 

“Do you know why we captured him and tried to find information about him? He tried to sell me off to the Dread Doctors when I drove him home. He took me to some abandoned parking lot, and started spewing shit and then the Dread Doctors walked out of nowhere. So yeah I knocked him out and yes I brought him here to get some information out so what he’s the bad guy.” I say right in Scott's face, my heart rate was rising. 

Peter pulled me back and it calmed me a bit but I was still fucking pissed.

 

* * *

 

“Stiles you don’t get to decide who is evil. Looking at the facts it makes you look in the worse. And Theo working with the Dread Doctors it doesn’t make sense they make chimera’s and Theo’s a werewolf why would he want to work with them.” 

Oh my, God Scott’s abilities to see good in people is not working in my favor right now. I’ve been warning him for months he’s evil yet he still believes him over his best friend I’m so mad. This werewolf anger thing is really a problem, I’m just getting so upset. 

“I've been telling you he’s evil this whole time why don’t you ever believe me?” I almost growled. Peter is probably the only this keeping my head in the game with his hand on my shoulder. 

And my dad doesn’t look too happy about that, well not important right now. 

 

* * *

 

My dad pops into the conversation, oh goodie! 

“We don’t believe you because you constantly lie to us. ‘Oh, I just owe Peter a favor’ What the fuck is this?” My dad points to us. 

“You’ve been lying to our faces this whole time what’s to say you aren’t now. You’ve lied to me before about the werewolf thing. It’s becoming a habit, Stiles.” 

_My fucking dad doesn’t believe me_ , he believes that _fucking_ Theo over me. I feel betrayed, I mean I know I’ve lied before but to believe some fucking psychopath over your own son, he really believes I’m the evil person right now. 

“Okay, so Peter is my friend what do you want from me? I knew you guys were going to be assholes about it so I didn’t say anything hence this shit.” 

Peter is staying silent which good call they both looked as if he said anything they’d attack. 

“So what you think torture is okay now. I got to say he’s not that great of a friend if that’s what he makes you do.“ Scott you fucking asshole, 

“Not that great of a friend? Maybe you should be talking about yourself, you believe Theo, some guy you met what once when you were a child and now you suddenly believe him over me. I should be asking what kind of friend are you? You never believe me when I tell you someone is evil ever. I guess why did I expect anything different this time.“ 

I yell at Scott, he looks hurt, _well good_.

 

* * *

 

“When have I ever been wrong? When have I ever been wrong about someone being evil? But you never believe me until it’s always too late. So yes I took something into my own hands because I knew you wouldn’t do anything about it. Some alpha you are!” I scream at Scott. 

Honestly, I’m surprised my eyes haven’t flashed yet. Scott obviously not as in control of his wolf growls and steps forward into my face. 

“We are a pack we’re supposed to do things together yet you’re acting like you and Peter are pack by yourselves. What the hell Stiles? We don’t torture people, we don’t kill people, but apparently, you forgot that!” Scott shouts at me.

_I freeze. Oh no. I back up and my back hits Peter. I can’t talk, he told them… he told them. I’m panicking._

My **new** best friend Peter pushes me behind him and decided to tell people what’s what. 

“Scott not everyone is a little goody two shoes like you. Killing someone in self-defense is not a crime Stiles was a victim. And like he said you’re trusting some random person over him. Get out of my house. Both of you-you're not welcome here, Stiles will be staying. Because I don’t trust you with him, you’re way too angry and so is Stiles. So as our pack, like you said we will staying here while you decide what to do and come back here calmly.” 

Scott growls and his eyes flash red, 

“Maybe to a murderer like you what Stiles did, doesn’t seem so bad but he killed someone, he murdered someone we don’t do that. And you can’t just keep Stiles.“ 

By now I was having a fucking full-blown panic attack. I was mainly hiding behind Peter while he is handling this. Honestly staying here sounded like the best option because I don’t need to deal with this shit by myself at home. 

I honestly can’t believe he wouldn’t even hear me out before he blames me for murder like I was in a serial killer or something. _Maybe I am with the Nogitsune and everything thing. Maybe I am a killer, hell I know I am but God I didn’t mean it,_ but no one will believe me. I feel my eyes start to burn. I grab Peter’s back and I hide my face. 

If killing someone made them like this I don’t want to know what would happen if they knew I was a werewolf because of it. 

 

* * *

 

My dad seems pissed at the whole _touchy-feely thing with Peter_ that we've got going on. Honestly he probably still thinks were dating which by now is the least of my worries. I can’t believe my dad thinks I’m a killer. I can’t believe he doesn’t believe me, that he won’t believe me over Theo. I thought I was his son, I thought we were family. 

I’m not in a good headspace right now I need everyone to leave, I need to calm down. This needs to be over now they need to leave. I know I’m not facing the problems but honestly, at this time I don’t care.

 

* * *

 

“Stiles will leave with me otherwise I’m not moving from this spot. I don’t approve of any of this. My son is not staying here another second he will come home now. Or I will fucking shoot you.” My dad says pulling out his gun he must be really pissed.

My claws pop, kind of into peters back, I feel bad about it but I’m barely teetering on control so I’ll deal with the saying sorry part later. Peters eyes for his part glow blue and he starts to growl.

“Stiles is staying, leave!” He was getting, possessive? I think, maybe the pack mate thing was ringing true.

By now his claws popped as well. Scott’s eyes were red, my eyes were purple even though I was trying to get them to go yellow. My dad had his gun up. Overall this was a really bad situation.

 

* * *

_**I was gonna end it here but I didn't lucky you...** _

* * *

 

 

Scott moved forward fast as an alpha and yanks Peter away from me. Honestly the wrong move I wasn’t stable and I am a barely newborn wolf, with minimal control.  Once Peter gets thrown out of the way, my eyes were yellow, thankfully. 

Scott pauses shocked, my dad lowers his gun, as his face is also full of complete shock.  Like they hadn't expected this to happen _which, fair_ because me being a werewolf was not on my plans for future endeavors. 

 

* * *

 

However, I’m not really in control right now. I’m growling really loud in front of Peter where he fell to the floor. I’m acting like I’m Scott’s enemy as well as my dad’s. And I’m Peter’s family, which as of the past few days may ring true. 

“What the hell?” My dad asked me but I’m in no condition to answer I just growl. Peter stands up. He grabs my shoulder and growls at me. I get the feeling he’s telling me to calm down, which is happening, I am very slowly calming down but boy was I angry. 

 

* * *

 

Eventually, I get to the point where I am able to talk again and I just spit it out, 

“Yeah, big surprise I’m a werewolf now. So all those times I’ve lied to you, yes I was lying but it’s because I was trying to deal with this knowing that the killing thing was going to separate us.” 

I say pointing between me and Scott. 

“I went to Peter for help because I knew he wouldn’t judge me. Obviously, I was right with that endeavor. He helped me on the full moon hence the torn and clothing. He believes me when I tell him someone is evil. Hell, he’s been a better friend to me since you became a werewolf.” I growl out. 

“So yeah I’ve been lying, I have my own secrets not everyone has to be so truthful. I killed someone, Hell obviously I know it’s wrong. But do you think I liked it? I did it in fucking self-defense.” I cry out.

"It was either me dying or the person I killed. Seeing how you react maybe it would’ve been better if the person just killed me. Because then I could’ve been someone who hadn’t killed someone and would’ve been perfect in your little pack. I’m sick of this leave me alone I’m tired, so why do I need to do this shit when no one believes me.“ 

I say as I walk upstairs into Peter’s/kind of Derek’s old room and just falls asleep. Peter will protect me at least. I trust him more than them,  which is a sad reality since they’re supposed to be my lifelong friends and family.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a super hungry gurl. And I do have the last chapter written but you'll get it in an hour be patient. Also, be on the lookout for it. 
> 
> Anywho, I'm sad to see this go. I really fucking liked this book. *sighing*


	18. The End!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over boys and girls, I've finished it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's the end. 
> 
> I'm gonna not post for like a week because School and I wanna update my other story. But the New book will be here soon. 
> 
> Peace out guys!!

* * *

 

 

Eventually, after some more yelling on peters end, my dad and Scott reluctantly left. 

More so, my dad, since I mean I guess he felt a little guilty about accusing me of murder even though he doesn’t really know the whole story. Scott for his part is just pissed and hates me and we’re probably not friends anymore. 

Which at the moment and how angry I am I’m fine, _screw him_. **I just feel betrayed** over all that, Theo could just uproot their trust from me like that. And all the years that I’ve known Scott and all the friendship we had gets thrown away by one person who he barely even knows. _I guess that’s how fickle our friendship was._

 

* * *

 

I slept for a good four hours, Peter didn’t disturb me. But I woke up after four hours even though I could’ve probably been sleeping more from the smell of food. I was hungry I haven’t eaten, well I really just haven’t eaten in a while. Everything was so hectic I guess I just skip meals. Not good on my part but I’m just all the more hungry so I headed downstairs. 

 

* * *

 

Peter was there sitting in front of three pizzas, One looked meat heavy another looked vegetable heavy and one was just plain. My stomach growled in pain. 

Peter looked at me still standing on the stairs and beckoned me to come over and eat. Wasting no time I ran down the stairs and piled at least two slices of pizza in my mouth before I slow down enough to talk. 

Peter just looked kind of disgusted but didn’t say anything anyway.

  
  


* * *

 

“So I’m fucked huh,” I said to Peter. I’m holding a slice of pizza in my hand just contemplating how shitty my life just got. 

“Beacon Hills is going to suck.” I sigh as I slowly eat the pizza. Peter just looked contemplative, making an agreeing sound. 

A nd then he asked me a question, that seems to solve half of my problems. 

“Why not just plan your trip ahead. You want to go to Mystic Falls to see your cousin right. Let’s just go now. Can’t you like transfer your school records and move. I’m sure with your hacking skills you can get it done.” Peter tells me as if it’s the simplest thing in the world. 

Which in my head right now it kind of seems like it is. I’ve been wanting to go to Mystic Falls and this just gives me an opportunity to go sooner. Hell, I could probably figure out my werewolf thing in the presence of my cousin rather than in the presence of people who I thought was my friends. Yeah, I’m deciding right now that’s what I’m gonna do.

* * *

 

“Sure, there’s nothing else really for me here at the moment. Maybe once I have a hang on the wolf in me. I’ll come back or something but I think getting away right now would probably be good. Can I bar your laptop I got some stuff to do? Also, I have to somehow sneak in my house to grab my stuff and get out.” I say contemplating as well as making grabby hands for his laptop.

He gives it to me and then tells me, 

“Don’t take your stuff or at least electronic wise. Nobody wants Scott to follow them. Preaching his goody two shoe way of life.” 

Which I can agree with Peter Scott’s ability to always be good is very annoying and I guess I can kind of agree seeing as my dad would you search for me and I can’t really deal with any of them right now. 

So I agree and just decide to take clothes and maybe my laptop. Peter offers to buy a new one but I don’t let him because it’s too much, since he offered to come with me to Mystic Falls. 

A laptop would be too much but he says it’s a purchase he’s willing to make as long as Scott doesn’t appear in the next few years in front of him. I laughed at that and we continued eating pizza planning out our escape.

 

* * *

 

It only took a few days for the transfer to register at the new school. And then three more days for me to grab as much stuff from my house as I could. I grabbed shirts and pants and important things. Then I loaded into Peter's small ass trunk of his car, though it was a pretty car. 

I’d I have driven my own car but honestly, it’s a dead giveaway to me and also I doubt it could make the trip. But Peter let me park it in the lofts garage so that no one would find it and I could have the option of coming back for it at a later date.

We waited until the chains that we ordered a few days earlier, that finally got here before we decided to leave. No point in wasting some good chains.

Though getting it from my house was another horrible thing, since I had to literally grab the chains out of my dad’s hands, all the while completely ignoring him. 

It was kind of hard since _I will always love my dad_ even if he doesn’t really love me so much back. Seeing that disappointed look in his eyes was horrible, but at the moment I had to move on because I need to move on. Staying here will only stop me from living. And I will live.

* * *

 

After the big old fight between Scott, dad and I, I didn’t talk to them or any of the pack. Actually, I didn’t even go to school for the days following that _little_ confrontation we had. 

What seemed all too soon we were all loaded up and about to leave. And honestly goodbye, like fuck Beacon Hills and it's stupid supernatural wasteland or disaster and pain.

Onto a new chapter of my life with decidedly fewer people and truer friends.

 

* * *

 

**THE END!**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! 
> 
> I can't believe I finished this book. It's been long yet short. 
> 
> The new book will be called Transitioning Into The Unknown !! So be on the lookout in a week or so when I post chapter 1.
> 
> Love you all! 
> 
> *Also if anyone wants to help me with the next cover message me(this is for the peoples on Wattpad and Fanfiction since AO3 don't do pictures)
> 
> See you soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Edit after editing: I'm in a writing mood. So if the new book comes out early well oops.


End file.
